Soul of Music
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: Prime-The vehicons decide to get Megatron,Starscream,Soundwave,and Knockout human pets to help defeat Optimus Prime.So what happens when they pick four of the most unruly and rambunctious teenage girls that would put Miko to shame?Utter chaos, midnight dancetrons, and quite the many musical numbers. Here is the story of Megan, Sarah, Stella and Kiwi on this epic adventure
1. Chapter 1

_Um, so, this popped into my head at 1:30 this morning and wouldn't stop bothering me sooo...Here it is!_

_continuum: Prime_

_Warnings: some language, some violence, some OOCness, absolutely no romance, no slash, no rated M content in THAT sense._

_Rated: T_

_Summary: The vehicons decide to get Megatron and his top three- Starscream, Soundwave, and Knockout- human pets to help defeat Optimus Prime. So what happens when they pick four of the most unruly, musically inclined, rambunctious teenage girls that would put Miko to shame? Utter chaos, midnight dancetrons, and quite the many musical numbers. Here is the story of Megan, Sarah, Stella, and Kiwi._

* * *

Megan walked down the street to the hospital where her best friend was at currently. She carried her guitar along her side and hummed random little songs that popped into her head. Her neighbor, Stella Coppington, best friend since childhood, was walking beside her.

''So, um, how do you think Sarah is?'' Stella asked in her slightly high pitched voice.

''I'm not sure. Hopefully the damage isn't to severe''

''Well, she was mugged on her way home. Anything could have happened''

''Don't remind me. We're walking on the street in the middle of the night because our piece of crap parents wouldn't take us. You know, sometimes I wish someone would just take us all away. That someone would give us an adventure!''

''Yeah. Hey! Where's Kiwi?''

''Already at the hospital. Her parents, unlike ours, didn't all act like stuck up pricks''

''Ha! That's my mom to a T'' Stella said, shaking her head. Megan laughed.

''Hey! Have you heard the rumors of giant alien robots romping around in the desert?'' she suddenly asked.

''No, why?''

''Because! A bunch of nerds at school said that they'd seen a video on the internet of giant alien robots battling in the desert''

''On the internet? Pa-lease. Probably just some guy that's good at computer editing.''

''I know, but what if?''

''Well, then we'll never know. Personally, I would like my planet to stay mine'' Stella said.

''Well, technically the planet is everyone's''

''Thank you, Captain Obvious''

''You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm''

There was an awkward silence until they each started laughing.

''Hey! There's the hospital!'' Megan said, pointing to the extremely high building. They walked in and told them they were visiting Sarah Martingale. They got visitors passes and went to the room on the fourth floor. Walking in, they saw their friend wide awake with a bandage around her neck.

''What happened!?'' the two asked together. Kiwi looked up and had been crying. Sarah sat her hand on her friend's shoulder before grabbing a dry erase board beside her bed. She began writing on it with a sad look.

My vocal chords. They were cut in half

''Oh my gosh, Sarah. Are you okay?''

Yes. But the doctor said that they couldn't be repaired. He said I'd never talk again. Good thing we took sign language classes in school, isn't it?

''Oh, Sarah, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I would have ripped his vocals out instead of cutting them'' Megan said, voice changing from sympathy to hatred for whoever had done it.

Yes, yes. I know you would have. But don't worry. I kicked him in the nuts

''You go girl!'' Stella said, high-fiving Sarah.

''So, uh, did he do anything else to you?''

He tried to do, um, things to me. I started screaming, so he cut my vocals. Then I got my revenge

''Oh, Sarah. If I ever find out who did this Megan won't have to do anything. I'll pull his brains out: Egyptian style.'' Kiwi said. She got her name because her real name is Kira Wingalow. They just took the first two letters from each and named her Kiwi. Kiwi was actually an Egyptian/ Irish girl. She was what the Irish would call Black Irish. Black hair, blue eyes, and pale, almost white skin. Her hair had frosted red highlights in it and her bangs were red as well. She had a red blouse on and black jeans and sneakers. Her face had a smirk on it.

Um, ewww...

''Eh, don't think I won't''

''So when will you be able to leave?'' Stella pitched in, changing the subject.

They want me to stay until the stitches can be removed. So, in about three days. 

''So, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday?''

She nodded her head yes.

''Well then. After school tomorrow we'll come here and stay the night until you come home!''

''Guaranteed'' Megan nodded her head. Kiwi just hugged her tightly. The three walked out when a nurse called Mrs. Darby came in and told them goodnight as they walked out. They did the same and then left for home.

* * *

_THREE DAYS LATER!_

* * *

Sarah walked out into the sunlight, guided by her three best friends. She used sign language to talk to them.

'Man, it is bright out here' she spelled out quickly.

''I know! Such a beautiful day! Come on. Let's go to the club house'' Megan said. The club house was where the four always hung out together. It was an old abandoned building in the middle of the park. Said park was built around a natural spring where grass and vegetation grow freely. The park is surrounded by houses, so they can't get in to tear it down. They like spending their days in it and then going down to the spring to watch the fish in it swim around. They made it to the clubhouse and went inside. The sunlight beamed down through cracks in the ceiling and through the boarded up windows so they could see just fine. Megan pulled out her guitar and handed it to Sarah. Sarah figured it out. Since she couldn't talk she could still put in a major role in the music. Stella pulled a flute from her case and Kiwi had a small harp. Though it made an interesting melody, the four always managed to make the instruments and their singing blend together. They started playing the song 'The Voice' by Celtic Woman. They went through a multitude of songs until the sun went down.

''I guess we need to head home. Come on you guys'' Megan said, getting up. She handed the guitar case to Sarah.

''You can keep it, Sarah. After all, you need something musical'' Megan smiled a soft smile as Sarah smiled back sadly. Sarah didn't know what to think of being mute. It was almost an unthinkable punishment. But what was it punishment for? Was it punishment for something she was going to do? Her train of thought was interrupted when five or six giant purple and black robots with red visors leaned over and grabbed them. The next minute they were all in fancy cars, driving into a swirly, purple and white portal thingy. All four froze up at what they saw next.

* * *

_And thus concludes the first chapter of Soul of Music!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Woohoo chapter two! Hey...That rhymes! _

_Anywho, chapter two!_

* * *

They four girls squeaked a little- minus Sarah, who simply made the motion with her mouth- when they looked into the vibrant violet optics of a huge silver robot.

''Duh-uh-um-uh!'' was the best thing that came out of Kiwi's mouth.

''Vehicons, what is the meaning of bringing these insignificant insects on board? Should I terminate you all now!?'' he growled at the purple robots. That struck a nerve wrong in Megan.

''Hey you, you walking bag of scrap metal! We are not insignificant nor insects!Insects have green stuff come out of them when you step on them and I can assure you that green stuff does not come out of me. There for, I am not an insect! I'm classified as a mammal, by the way. Mammal, not insect. Homo Sapien? I'm in the primate family! But you will not ever- and I mean never!- call us insects!'' she was practically screaming by now. He glared at her, but then he developed an amused smirk as her cheeks flushed red in violent anger.

''Oh? And what are you going to do if I do call you an insect, insect?'' he asked her.

''I'm going to find a way to kick your can!Wait a minute... HEY! You just called me an insect right after I went through that long freaking speech about how I wasn't an insect! A speech that would have made my freaking science teacher finally give me a freaking A! And then you go and call me a freaking insect a-freaking-gain!? I swear I am going to find the biggest magnet ever and hmph-mmm-hmm-oomph'' the last few words were muffled as Stella crammed a sock in her mouth. She slammed her hands onto Megan's shoulders and stared her straight in the eye.

''I'm going to pull the sock out of your mouth and your going to shut up, right?''

Megan nodded her head. The sock was removed.

''And then I am going to stick you to it!'' she got the rest of her sentence out before finally shutting up. Kiwi rolled her eyes and glared at the floor like it was the entire cause of what was going on.

''My liege, I thought that if we had humans near by that Optimus would be more careful in fighting us. Or perhaps we could let them feign a rescue so that the humans could collect valuable information from the autobots''

''Hmm. That was wise thinking, Vehicon. You will get to live to see another day. Now leave at once!''

His attention returned to the four humans on the floor. The one in glittery grey T-shirt and grey slacks was currently arguing- quite loudly at that- with the girl that had a grey shirt with blue and red stripes on the arms. She also had a Tye Dy head band that was blue and red. She had blonde hair and the glittery grey girl had brunette hair. The girl with red blouse and black jeans had black hair with red highlights, and the one with a long scar across her neck had jet black hair with purple highlights. Wait, what were those two fighting about? He could swear he heard the phrase 'I will beat you in the head with a rubber chicken!' Turning his full attention to the two, he watched intently. This had to be more entertaining than watching his soldiers argue. For one some of the topics that crossed these two's tongues.

''If you had actually studied that history test you might have not had to do it right now!'' Megan chided Stella.

''What's the point of doing it right now anyways!? We're being held captive by giant alien robots!''

''I don't care if they're Care Bears come to life! Do the freaking assignment or I will take my threat through!''

''Oh yeah! Because _everyone's_ afraid of rubber chickens!''

''Don't make me use the butter sock!''

''You got that off of iCarly!''

''So? I like Sam! Her ideas are effective! Now! Would you rather have the butter sock or the rubber chicken!?''

''I'm not doing the assignment until you give me the pack of gum you owe me!''

''Seriously!? I've taken you to China King Buffet, the Movies, and all you care about is a freaking pack of gum!?''

''YES! And I know you have a new pack in that back pack! Now hand it over!''

''Are you going to do the assignment regardless?''

''Yes, Mother, I will slave and do the assignment on dead people''

''I am nothing like your mother. Now don't make me turn into your mother because I will make you sit in that corner right there and you will not get up until that assignment is complete! Besides! It only has five freaking questions! Is that seriously going to be so hard?'' Megan asked as she handed Stella the pack of gum. She immediately started chewing a piece before flopping onto the floor and pulling out her book and assignments.

''Wait a minute... Stella! That science assignment was due three weeks ago! Is that why you've had to go to detention every evening here recently?''

''Um...maybe?''

''Do them all or I will mercilessly beat you with a piece of Styrofoam'' Megan's voice dropped an octave, making it sound dangerous, even though it was only Styrofoam. Megan went to her own backpack and pulled out a drawing pad and pack of colored pencils, oblivious to the fact she was in the ship full of giant alien robots. She flipped through the pages that had multiple fine detailed drawings in them. Mostly of nature scenes and stuff, but she had a few detailed pictures of her friends.

''What are your names?'' The deep, scary voice caused them all to jump.

''Megan''

''Stella''

''Kiwi. And that there is Sarah. Sarah can't talk at all because recently she had her vocals cut by some guy in an alley. I swear if I ever find the guy I will mummify him and throw him into the pits of hell my self'' she growled. Megatron only nodded.

''And what might your name be?'' Megan asked, looking at him.

''Megatron, the leader of the greatest force the universe has ever seen! Leader of the decepticons! And-''

''Uh huh, okay. I only asked for your name, Rusty, not your life story. I'm sure a counselor would love to hear it though.'' she said halfheartedly. He growled a bit at her. She was disrespectful and reckless. Did she even realize her life was hanging by the threads of her entertainment. Once they were all boring or had spent their purpose, they would be exterminated. He began wondering who would watch the rowdy teens. Hmm... That red and black decked out on was brushing her hair over and over and constantly rearranging her clothes. Even her color-scheme matched Knockout's. He would watch the young girl. Stella didn't seem to be rude or backstabbing type, but she had her quirky ways of over riding Megan, who was obviously the leader of the four girls. She would be watched by Starscream. The mute girl, Sarah, seemed to be the only calm and collected one of the four. She would obviously be watched by Soundwave, who also never talked. So that leaves...Megan. Who would watch Megan? Well really, the only one left was Dreadwing. He would definitely object to being a baby sitter. So that left... himself. He growled at the thought of babysitting a human. She seemed so...squishy, just like all humans. But there was something off about her personality. For some reason he could easily imagine her ripping the hearts out of other humans. Maybe it was her hairstyle... He opened up the Nemesis' main comm. link and reported for the three thought of bots to meet him in the command room. They all walked in, then they promptly froze in their tracks at their mission.

* * *

_What do you think so far? Good? Bad?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all who reviewed and for some of the people who gave helpful advice and ideas. Thank you so so much!_

* * *

Starscream was getting very irritated very fast as he walked into the control room. The human, though completely aware her life was on the line, seemed to be either A)attempting suicide, or B) she had something wired wrong in that soft, mushy head of hers. None stop questions like 'Why do you have high heels?' and 'Were you a girl robot once?'. He finally got tired and squeeze her until her signs of discomfort were plain.

''Listen, human, Megatron told me to watch over you, but he did not say I couldn't kill you. So if you do not shut up and let me have peace I will pop your little fleshbag body into nothing!'' he growled at her. She shivered a bit, but she shut up. As a fact, she said nothing else for exactly ten minutes. Then,

''So, what do robot guys like you eat?''

He facepalmed with the opposite hand of the one holding her...

* * *

Whereas Stella and Starscream were off on a very bad foot, Knockout and Kiwi seemed to be getting along rather well. Considering they care about their looks more than anything, it seemed they would get along good. Kiwi constantly had the feeling that each breath was going to be her last, but she tried to put on a brave face and act normal.

''So, your name's Knockout? Cool'' she said, looking at his face from her spot in his palm. He looked down at her.

''Yes, I quite like my name. The name Kiwi though...I keep thinking of one of this planets birds...''

''Kiwi is also the name of a fruit!'' she added helpfully.

''Niiiice. So, you're named after a bird/fruit?''

''No. I'm nicknamed after a bird/fruit''

''So, what's your real name?''

''Kira. Kira Wingalow'' she said confidently.

''Oh, it's just the first two letters of each name''

''Yeah! You know, as simple as that is, most other humans I know have no idea why I'm called Kiwi. My faith in humanity fails most often'' she said while shaking her head. She pulled a hairbrush out of her backpack and started brushing her hair.

''That has to be the fifth time you've brushed your hair''

''Says Mirror Man. Dude, I can see my reflection on your hand. It's got to be three or more layers of wax on you''

''Four, actually''

''At least you care about your looks. I hate seeing people who just let themselves go or don't put true efforts into how they look. They could look so much better if they simply _tried_''

''I know. The only other con on this ship that doesn't look like they were sent through a smelter is Starscream, who currently has possession of your friend Stella''

''I hope you know I will deactivate you all if you hurt my friends''

''I'd like to see you try?''

''Would you really?''

''You wouldn't last five seconds before you were either a scorch mark or a red puddle''

''No I wouldn't. At least not by you''

''Why not?''

''Because said 'red puddle' would ooze into your circuits and smell really bad.''

''...You present a good point''

''Now, where are we going?''

''To my lab, where I fix people''

''You're a doctor?''

''Among other things, yes''

''Sweet. I wanted to be a doctor when I was older, but when I was in the hospital with my friend Sarah, I realized then and there that I hated blood''

''You might want to get used to blood then. There's going to be a lot of blood around here'' he said glumly. She shivered, then shut up, opting not to say anything, and -hopefully- prolong her limited life span...

* * *

Sarah looked at the huge monitors in silent awe as Soundwave looked over them, searching for new energon fields, autobot activity, and looking into government files. He said nothing as he did this all at once. She held the guitar inside the case close to her chest as she examined the room they were in. It was fairly large, and was populated by more of those purple and black robot guys that had kidnapped them. One of them walked by her and paused as he looked down at her before walking off. She'd gotten quite a few curious glances like that. Megatron and Megan were also in the room, but Megan was not allowed to move from her spot. She looked towards Sarah, and waved, but was growled at by Megatron. She cringed in fear and looked away from Sarah, focusing on the monitors. Sarah had never heard her boisterous, loud, obnoxious and bossy friend so quite before, let alone cringe in fear. She'd attempted to stand a bear down once-to the constant protests of the rest of them- and had nearly one. Nearly. It had ran off when she beat it in the head, but not before it got three good, long scars across her back. Focusing on Megan, she could just make out the brown stain of blood on her back. Her scars had been reopened, obviously. So who had done it? Another obvious answer. That walking scrap heap Megatron. Not that she could personally voice these thoughts, but she wanted to. How dare he hurt her best friend since age three!? She tried to growl, but only the sound of gushing air came from her mouth. Megatron turned towards a group of purple/black robots and gave them orders to go to some kind of energon mine field thingy. She ignored him, focusing on her friend. It was a big risk, but... She pulled out the guitar and started strumming 'More than a Band' that Lemonade Mouth put out. Megatron looked towards her with a mix of anger, amusement, curiosity, and disgust. How the hell could a single facial expression convey all those emotions. Megan was cautious at first, scared of Megatron, but her love of music quickly overrode it.

''_I can't pretend to know how you feel, but know that I'm here, know that I'm real. Say what you want, or don't talk at all, I'm not gonna let you fall._

_Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you, my shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes but one thing is true understand, We'll always be more than a band''_ Stella looked over at them from where she was and smiled as Starscream was watching the display. She started singing the next verse, which directed all attention towards her.

''_You used to brave the world all on your own, but now we won't let you go at it who you want to be, always stand tall, not gonna let you fall''_ Both Stella and Megan sang the chorus together.

''_Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you, my shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes but one thing is true understand, we'll always be more than a band''_

Megan sang the next part alone as Stella sang in the background.

''_I never knew you could take me this far, I always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need''_ they sung together again.

_''Reach for my hand cause it's held out for shoulders are strong but you can cry on them changes but one thing is true understand,we'll always be more than a band_

Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band'' With one last strum, Sarah finished the song. Everyone was staring at them now. Starscream was speechless because of Megatron's speechlessness, because Megatron was never speechless. Soundwave was -obviously- speechless, and the surrounding vehicons were all just kinda staring at the three. The three girls were now nervous and frightened by the looks. No response, no nothing.

''Did we break them?'' Stella suddenly asked, breaking everyone's stupor. Megatron growled and returned to what he was doing before, but Megan seemed to be a bit more upbeat than she was three minutes ago, and the Vehicons seemed to have a bit of a quicker gait in their walk. Starscream just grumbled, but only Soundwave remained speechless. He hadn't heard music that actually originated from somewhere other than a console in millennium, Megatron preferring a solemn and quiet place to work and plan. Memories of before his vocal synthesizer had been ripped out at the hands of a Wrecker, memories that were happier flooded his mind and it made him a bit dizzy. His head lolled forward for a split second before he returned to his usual hard shell. But his odd behavior did not go unnoticed by Megatron, who glared at the three girls. Said three girls shivered.

* * *

_Yeah, I don't think I hit it with the 'make the bots more intimidating' thing. I suck at writing. But, hopefully this chapter is good enough for you?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah! I'm being chased by an angry duck! OK, I'm inside now so all should be well. Chapter time!_

* * *

The four girls had been on the Nemesis for a week now. A week of eating what is practically considered lunch food,though a bit better...It is truly sad when alien robots offer better nasty tasting food than 'd tried multiple times to escape, and once had all jumped out of the flight hangar simply to be caught by Starscream, who chided them about suicide dive and squishy flesh. Eh...The four were currently walking towards the common room, trailed by a group of femme Vehicons. The Vehicons had their weapons pulled for some reason. It's not like the four girls could do any significant damage. As soon as they arrived they were greeted by the view of stale, clumpy milk, and chunks of chicken that looked more like chunks of human fingers. Ick. As much as they wanted to barf and not eat, they knew they would regret doing so so they picked up the platters and walked to the only human sized table in the room. The robots in the room were drinking their daily ration of energon. The four girls looked at each other before hurrying down the food, if it could be called that. Once they were done, the four smiled as they pulled out their instruments. Sarah handed Megan the guitar and pretended her lap was a drum set, Kiwi with the harp, Megan with her voice and the guitar, and Stella with her flute. They started playing a simple tune at first. Then it evolved into one of-in their minds- Nickelback's best songs.

_''One more depending on a prayer  
And we all look away  
People pretending everywhere  
It's just another day  
There's bullets flying through the air  
And they still carry on  
We watch it happen over there  
And then just turn it off''_

By now they had a large crowd around them. Some were actually clapping to the beat._  
''Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah''  
We must stand together  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
There's no giving in  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
Hand in hand forever  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's when we all win  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win_

Megatron and his top three walked into the room to find out why no one had yet reported to their duties, and he growled when he saw them all crowded around the four girls. He barged through, but remained unnoticed by the girls. That is until he grabbed the guitar from Megan's grip and snapped it. The girls became quiet...So why was music still playing? He looked around and noticed that almost all the Vehicons, Eradicons, and Insecticons were continuing the song on their own, beating their hands against their legs, empty energon cubes, and walls. Soundwave was swaying a bit, though hardly noticeable. Megatron noticed either way. He tried to yell above them, but nothing happened. If anything, they were singing louder!  
_  
They tell us everything's alright  
And we just go along  
How can we fall asleep at night  
When something's clearly wrong  
When we could feed a starving world  
With what we throw away  
But all we serve are empty words  
That always taste the same_

The four girls were beaming as the group sang and danced to the song. The power of music was being drawn out of them and up to the surface._  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
We must stand together  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
There's no giving in  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
Hand in hand forever  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's when we all win  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win_

Soundwave was much more noticeably swaying now. Knockout had dropped all pride and was spinning around on his heels and dancing like no one was watching. Starscream was tapping his feet. Megatron scowled. Was he the only one who still remembered that this was war and that there was no time for singing and fun and games and dancing?

''ENOUGH!''

He was ignored.

_The right thing to guide us_  
_Is right here inside us_  
_No one can divide us_  
_When the light is nearly gone_  
_But just like a heartbeat_  
_The drumbeat carries on_

Everyone stopped singing and let the sounds of their slapping the walls and stuff be the only sound heard.

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_  
_We must stand together_  
_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_  
_There's no giving in_  
_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_  
_Hand in hand forever_  
_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_  
_That's when we all win_  
_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_  
_That's, that's, that's when we all win_  
_That's, that's, that's when we all win'_'

They all finished the song and then practically ran to their posts, finally noticing the seething Megatron. A seething Megatron was a Megatron you did not wish to be around. Starscream was already well aware of this, as was Knockout. Both scrambled away, leaving Soundwave to watch in silence.

''You four insects are becoming thorns in my side more than you are becoming useful. You will stop singing and being a bad influence on my soldiers. The guitar was a warning, next time it might be you!'' he growled at them. He turned around and was about to walk out when he heard the sound of Megan standing up from her seat.

''Are you quite so sure we are thorns in your side, our is that simply how you view us? Before you judge us being 'bad influences', you might want to look for yourself. Oh, and for the fact of stopping singing? I'll still be singing until my last breath. Check yourself often, because we have done nothing wrong'' she said with as much confidence as she could. On the outside, she looked downright cold and hard, but on the inside she was a terrified, hot mushy puddle. She was just waiting for the blow to come. He would- He walked out the door? Soundwave looked back at the four and nodded, seeming to congratulate them or something. Probably 'or something'. Megan turned to her friends.

''Now what?''

* * *

_So? Whatcha think? Megan to outgoing and Mary Sueish? _


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm having a hard time figuring out if the last chapter sucked or sung. I think its going okay, but I don't want my characters turning into Mary Sues. Any hints on not letting characters control your mind?_ _Oh, and I've got_ _some Eradicon femme OC's coming in. _

* * *

Megatron growled as he heard giggling from a storage door he'd just passed. He was looking for a group of femme Eradicons that had yet to report for duty. As soon as he opened the door though, he was glomped by five brightly colored femmes.

''Who are you? Where did you five come from?''

''Oh, but Megatron sir, we've been here all along!'' a baby blue femme with baby pink zigzags down her chest, hips, the sides of her head, and on her feet. Around her waist was a skirt that resembled the blades of a helicopter. These blades were painted baby pink. The purple decepticon insignia rather clashed with the paint job. She had thin wires on the back of her head bunched up into a dangling pony tail, and a few strands of wire were draped over her left red eye. She looked like a little girl.

''Uh, designation?''

''Well, it used to be FH-10980, but I changed it to SkyBlue'' she said with a happy grin. Megatron looked at her with a face that clearly said 'I don't care'.

''And you?'' he pointed to a slim femme with jet wings hanging down on her back like a cape. Her colors were dark blue with black lines on her face, black feet, and black pelvic area. She had a battle mask on, but her optics gleamed vicious orange, like fire. Her helm was shaped similarly to an Egyptian female pharaoh's head dress.

'' FH-10988. Sandstorm, sir'' she said in a seductive tone that would have made any normal mech melt. Luckily for him, he was not normal.

''FH-10990. DreamCatcher.'' said a blood red femme with blue and black swirls everywhere on her body. Her wings were on her arms, making her shoulders look high and sharp.

''FH-10985. DeadZone'' said a solid black femme. Her entire color scheme was black, only her circuits and the parts that weren't covered in armor were silver. Her optics flared a deep, hypnotizing green.

''FH-10989. Red Rum'' said another red femme, but this one being more like, well, the color of red rum. Her optics were almost solid black, but she had red slits that resembled those of a reptiles. She had Helicopter blades that swept from the back of her head and down her back. Then he started thinking. Wasn't Red Rum 'Murder' spelled backwards? Nice name choice, if it had been allowed. But now that they were formatted, it would be hard for them to reformat into their previous forms. Their previous forms had made everything easier. They all looked the same. Therefor, you could not mistake them for someone with a similar paint...Wait a minute... When ever they'd all had the same paint job, he always had them mixed up. They were nothing but mindless drones really. They completed their orders and then went to sleep. Sleep, wake up, work, avoid dying, and repeat. The five looked at him, awaiting orders.

''Who gave you the idea to reformat yourselves?'' he finally asked.

''The four human girls. They are quite nice once you get to know them'' SkyBlue said. He processed what she had said before telling them to continue onto their posts. They all went together happily, standing out in the plain, bland crowd that had become so accustomed to looking the same. The bland ones looked back at the now vivid femmes and stared. Megatron did manage to see Knockout approach the one called Sandstorm and start a conversation with her. The other femmes giggled before leaving the two alone. It would be later rumored that Knockout had invited her into his quarters. Megatron could care less though. He wanted to find those humans who were working against everything he'd built. He found them in the common room, rebuilding the broken guitar with the help of a lone Vehicon who had nothing else to do. He had not been given orders, therefore had nothing to do but to help the girls. They already had the crushed body rebuilt, pieced and held together by a cybertronian glue. They fixed the neck and strung some different sized cables for the strings. Megan took it and started tuning it. Before long, it was a fully operational guitar once again. Megatron just watched as the four girl's determination to destroy him was once again showing. The Vehicon looked up at him and skedaddled, not wanting to be on the blunt end of the stick. The four girls looked up at him and squeaked. He growled at them, but paused. Did he hear music again!? It wasn't the girls,so who was it? He went to the monitors and saw Soundwave working at them, an earth song coming through his built in speakers.

''Hey...That's Taylor Swift! Wow, Soundwave, you've got nice taste!'' Stella said as 'I Knew You Were Trouble' played. Megatron wanted to yell out at Soundwave, but this had been the closet thing to emotions that Soundwave had ever shown. He didn't want to crush those emotions away as soon as they rose. The girls behind him started playing along, and their own strange instrument combo actually blended well, giving it more of a folk type feel. When the song ended, no more music came through as Soundwave tried to please Megatron for upsetting him. Megatron was not a happy person to be around when upset. Megatron calmed himself, and the girls just grinned.

''Did you give five Eradicon femmes the idea to reformat themselves?'' he asked with a low, dangerous tone. The four girls looked generally confused.

''No. We asked a group of them earlier why they all had to look the same and when they told us we told them it ought to be more colorful around here. Why?''

''Because. There are five new femmes on board that actually aren't so new. They reformatted themselves and now have their own desired look. Knockout was attempting to speak to one in a sparkful way earlier'' he said, now knowing that the four girls hadn't _directly_ told the femmes to reformat themselves.

''Wait...You mean Knockout was hitting on her?'' Kiwi asked, mischief in her tone.

''No. He was simply speaking to her''

''It's an earth term. It also means flirting?''

''Oh. Well, in human words yes, he was 'flirting' with him.'' he could not believe he was having this conversation with a group of human girls. They all exchanged glances with grins before nodding. Megatron shook his head. Kiwi was going to give poor Knockout a hell of a time with teases and poke fun at him. The four girls got up and ran out of the room, backpacks and instruments in hand. Megatron heard the clink of heels on the floor and turned around to see Starscream running from an angry Eradicon.

''How dare you hit on my sister!?'' the Eradicon growled the previously spoken of earth term. Starscream practically pushed Megatron in front of him as a shield. Megatron wanted to watch this though, so he stepped out of the way. Starscream squeaked like a girl when the furious Eradicon charged the Seeker like a bull. Said Seeker panicked and ran around in circles before getting pounced on and punched in the chest one time right after the other. Megatron laughed at the Seeker's pathetic display before pulling the Eradicon off of him. Said Eradicon tried to squirm from his grasp.

''And who, might I ask, is your sister?'' Megatron asked.

''Fh-109-'' he was cut off.

''Her new name''

''Oh, uh, DreamCatcher'' the Eradicon said. He stopped squirming and Megatron put him on the ground, where he proceeded to scamper off. Starscream stood up and clutched his pained chest.

''I'd tell you to go see Knockout, but he is busy at the moment'' Megatron said with an amused tone. Starscream tried to process what Megatron had just said, and then shivered as the thought dawned on him. So did Soundwave. It would be a while until Knockout came out into the land of the living again.

* * *

_I said no romance, did I? Oops. I lied. Actually, I wasn't planning on that part, but it kinda formed in my head... Yeah. Sorry!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dancetron~ Yushhhh! As for last chapter, I am slightly mortified at what my mind came up with... *slowly lifts hand and pokes self in the eye* I shall now right the after results!_

* * *

Knockout walked into the command room, large grin on his face. Kiwi, who was reading the book Charlotte's Web for the eighth time that weak, got up, went into the bathroom designed for humans, and promptly threw up. She walked back out and picked up her book. That is, she would have had she not suddenly been picked up, held in his hands like some kind of prized possession, and he spun around on one foot like a freaking ballerina. He then sat her down and pulled Starscream and Soundwave into an awkward hug. Kiwi momentarily lost her disgust and clamped a hand over her mouth to suppress laughter. Knockout laughed before turning to his duties for the day, grin still plastered to his face. Kiwi stood up, walked out the room, and went to go find GreenStripe, a recently reformatted mech Vehicon. His wheels were on his feet , which portrayed them more like roller blades.A golden paint job with green stripes stripes made him look gift wrapped. He had the same weird cables that operated as hair like strands draped over his right eye and a metal 'baseball cap' that was on backwards. It seemed to push the rest of his hair like cables down. His optics were yellow. As it turns out, GreenStripe was actually the brother to DreamCatcher. He was the mech that had attempted to murder Starscream. When she finally found him, he was with his sister, trying to tell her that hanging out with Starscream was a bad idea. She seemed set on making Starscream 'hers' though. Kiwi couldn't help but think 'What have we done?' If only they hadn't said that everyone needed a color mix up. If ONLY! Since GreenStripe was busy, she started looking for Megan or Sarah or _someone_ who wasn't sick in the mind. She found none of them, but did find her self in the trail of an angry-looking bug thing. Insecticon, she thought. The Insecticon looked towards her and shrieked. She tensed up and almost screamed until the thing...nudged her? It was looking at her with interest.

''You bring music onto the Nemesis?'' it asked. She looked at it a moment before nodding. It shrieked again, but now she could tell it was an enthusiastic shriek, though it still hurt her ears.

''You must play more music for me and my fellow Insecticons!'' he said, for the voice was definitely male. He tossed her onto his back before walking towards an entire different level of the Nemesis she had no idea even existed.

''So, um, mister Insecticon, what's your name?''

''Kickback''

''Oh, um, nice to meet you Kickback'' she was becoming nervous of the stares from the other insect robots. They almost looked hungry. She shivered, but that did not go unnoticed by Kickback.

''The girl is not food! She is one of those who has brought music and happiness upon the Nemesis!'' he yelled at the others. Almost instantly, hungry stares turned into happy, enthusiastic stares.

''Please, will you play us music with your odd string thing?'' a female Insecticon asked politely. Kiwi nodded as she pulled her harp from the case. She thought a moment before deciding. She started playing the song 'Down By The Sally Gardens'.

_''It was down by the Sally Gardens, my love and I did meet.  
She crossed the Sally Gardens, with little snow-white feet.  
She bid me to take life easy, as the leaves grow on the tree,  
But I was young and foolish, and with her I did not agree._

In a field down by the river, my love and I did stand  
And upon my leaning shoulder, she laid her snow-white hand.  
She bid me to take life easy, as the grass grows on the weirs,  
But I was young and foolish, and now I am full of tears.

Down by the Sally Gardens, my love and I did meet.  
She crossed the Sally Gardens with little snow-white feet.  
She bid me to take life easy, as the leaves blow on the tree,  
But I was young and foolish, and with her I did not agree.

''

The Insecticons screeched with enjoyment. Kiwi let her uneasiness fade away as she continued to sing and play and dance. The giant robot insects seemed all the more happy to follow her lead, and though they were bulky and thick, they were graceful and slick with their moves. Kiwi had no idea that she had a search party looking for her.

* * *

Knockout panicked as he, Starscream, Soundwave, GreenStripe, Sandstorm, and DreamCatcher looked for Kiwi. They were also being accompanied by the humans.

''Alright. You guys go this way, Sandstorm, Soundwave and I will go check out the Insecticons hangar.''

''You realize she's probably being digested as we speak if she wandered near the Insecticons'' Starscream said helpfully. Hahaha, NOT. The remaining three humans had horrified looks on their faces. Digested!? They stood there, not wanting to risk the chance of getting eaten themselves. Knockout and Sandstorm were about to give up hope when they heard the Insecticons shrieking. Oh no, he though. He overrode the code to the door and opened up the doors, to be greeted by a sight that no one would ever believe. Sandstorm stood in shock and Soundwave recorded it to watch again later. There, in the room, Kiwi was dancing and playing her harp while the Insecticons followed her movements just as gracefully. Once the song she was playing was over, they finally took notice of the new comers. Hardshell picked her up and handed her to Knockout.

''Tell Megatron that if he ever tries to harm these humans, he will answer directly to the Insecticons'' the Insecticon growled before closing the door in Knockout's face. He Starscream and his group to tell him the news.

''So, she was in the Insecticons quarters? And is still alive!?'' Starscream almost lost it when Soundwave played back his recording, all the way to what Hardshell had said. Starscream shook his head. Then, laughter began to erupt from deep within him. It wasn't mocking laughter, it wasn't evil. It was pure, true laughter. And as a bonus fact, True Laughter is contagious. Soon, everyone was laughing. Well, except Soundwave, who simply played recordings of laughter. Sarah didn't laugh either, but you could clearly see her making the motion with her bodies vibrations. Then Megan had an idea.

''Hey! What if we all asked Megatron to let us throw a midnight Dancetron?'' she asked.

''A what?''

''A midnight party'' she deadpanned.

''Oh! Hey! That's a great idea!'' GreenStripe said. DreamCatcher practically attacked Starscream she latched to his arm so fast. Starscream could not hide the blush that worked its way onto his face. This caused more laughter to evolve from the rooms other participants. So, they went to find Megatron and ask him to hold a Dancetron.

* * *

''Absolutely NOT!'' was Megatron's immediate answer.

''Come on! We all need a break from fighting every now and then don't we?'' GreenStripe, unlike everyone else, had no shame or care if his dignity was ruined. He threw himself onto his knees and mustered up the biggest 'puppy eyes' face he could will prolonging the word please. Taking his lead, DreamCatcher, Sandstorm, and all four humans copied him. Knockout also pulled a puppy face, but his optic design turned it into a kitten face, which was just as cute. Starscream said nothing but looked at him pleadingly. Megatron couldn't take it any more.

''Alright fine! But no extra energon. It's dancing and dancing only!'' he glared at the crowd when he felt something connect to his foot. He looked down and saw Megan hugging his foot, along with the other three humans. Then, he had no time to react as all the other bots present glomped him, saying things like 'thankyouthankyouthankyou!' or 'you're so awesome!'. Then, everyone disconnected from him and ran to the common room, stumbling in their excitement. Then Megatron thought of something. Had Soundwave just hugged him? Like, openly showed emotions? He shook his head as he followed along slowly. He heard the Nemesis built in comm. link whirr to life. Starscream's voice came over it.

''Vehicons, Eradicons, Insecticons, anything-in-between-icons, please report to the common room in half an hour earth time. That will be all'' he said with enthusiasm. The surrounding Vehicons looked nervous. What could Starscream want that required everyone to meet there. The systems whirred to life again , but this time Megan's voice came through.

''Um, so I press this button? Oh, I've already pressed it. Okay! Thanks, Screamy!'' they all heard Starscream in the background yell not to call him Screamy.

''Anywho, I bet you- Oh HEY! Hi Red Rum! I can see you over the security monitors. Yeah, I can see you waving at the camera. I know you can't tell but I'm waving back! Anywho, again, I bet you're wondering what Starscream was talking about earlier?'' she saw the nods on the security monitors. ''Well, you don't need to be nervous. It's going to be in your best interest that you show up! That is, if you like to dance...'' she trailed off, and got the expected response. Multiple curious head tilts and a few grins ensued.

''That will be all! Hey! Oomph. Stella, if you don't watch where the hell you throw things I'm going to give you a reason for your crappy aim!''

''_how?''_

''I'll scratch out your eyes and shove them down your throat!''

''Okay~ Um, signing off!'' Knockout's voice suddenly came though as angry screams started emanating. The connection cut and the Nemesis was once again quiet. Everyone started waiting for the half hour to be over.

* * *

_Megan is a harsh person when she wants to be! Dancetron: Next chapter directly!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dancetron! Alright, I have quite a few songs for this chapter!_

* * *

Everyone quietly bustled into the common room, and were surprised to see black and red streamers hanging everywhere- courtesy of Sarah's backpack. Megatron was sitting in his own throne seat thingy in the room, watching to make sure nothing seriously bad happened. It was still five minutes until midnight, and Starscream, Knockout, Sandstorm, DreamCatcher, GreenStripe, and three of the humans were scurrying around, trying to get where they needed to be. Sarah and Soundwave were both at a console, lists of names of something scrolling down the screen. Sarah, though at the console, was not using console directly. Soundwave had helped her to hook it into the main computer so that any songs she decided to use would be broadcast over the main speakers. As she scrolled down a playlist of songs saved into her laptop, she picked three good ones out already. And then, she timed it so that one of her favorite songs would play at exactly twelve o'clock. So basically in ten seconds. After Ten seconds, 'Criminal' by Britney Spears came through the speakers.

_''He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun  
I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_

When the music blared out of the loud speakers, a few jumped in surprise, and a few others simply acted confused. Sandstorm practically dragged Knockout into the middle of the crowd and started dancing with him, trying to get the others to figure out what was going on. The hint worked.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

A few of the more courageous Vehicons started dancing a bit, which inspired more to do so.

_He is a villain by the devil's law_  
_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_  
_That man's a snitch and unpredictable_  
_He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none_  
_Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no_  
_'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart_  
_And even I know this ain't smart_

Megatron watched with interest as his soldiers gradually started having fun and loosening up. He groaned slightly. He could see three more Vehicons who had repainted themselves, actually liking their build. One had repainted into white with light blue bands on his arms, legs, and chest. Another one was yellow with orange and red flames on his wrists and ankles. The third had possibly the most bizarre and clashing paint job he'd ever seen. He was light blue with splashes of red and yellow on him, and orange stripes on his head. It kind of screamed for attention.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

DreamCatcher was now dancing with Starscream, a few spaces away from Knockout. The truth in the playing song was startling, and it was a catchy beat as well. They danced close and quick, as if the night was going to end to soon.

_And he's got my name_  
_Tattooed on his arm_  
_His lucky charm_  
_So I guess it's OK_  
_He's with me_  
_And I hear people talk (people talk)_  
_Try to make remarks_  
_Keep us apart_  
_But I don't even hear_  
_I don't care_

Sandstorm spun on her heels moved to the beat, and her friends, the other reformatted femmes got up in front of everyone and started singing the rest of the lyrics. They danced in time as the words came from their mouths.

_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

Every femme on the ship was singing by now. Megatron searched the group of femmes gathered and did, in fact, spot Arachnid with a large smile on her face. A happy smile, truly. Not I'm-planning-on-killing-you-in-your-sleep smile, but This-is-the-best-day-of-my-life happy.

_(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)_  
_Mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
_(Should've let go)_  
_And this type of love isn't rational,_  
_(But no)_  
_It's physical_  
_(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)_  
_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_(Should've let go)_  
_All reason aside_  
_(But no)_  
_I just can't deny, love the guy'_

When that song finished, everyone was dancing. Another song played directly after it. A fitting song by Panic !At The Disco. Let's Kill Tonight.

_'If I retreat  
Words, wars, and symphonies  
Make room we're taking over here  
So the gallanting  
Cold and alone, it suits you well  
You won't find me perching here again_

The femmes broke up and went back to where they were. Knockout looked at Sandstorm.

''I didn't know you could sing''

''Neither did I!''

_May your feet serve you well_  
_And the rest be sent to Hell_  
_Where they always have belonged_  
_Cold hearts, colder songs_  
_They will play us out_  
_With a song of pure romance_  
_Stomp your feet and clap your hands_

Almost everyone -the ones who didn't being Megatron, Soundwave, and the humans, who were to busy helping Sarah pick out more songs.

_Let's kill tonight!_  
_Kill tonight!_  
_Show them all you're not the ordinary type_  
_Let's kill tonight!_  
_Kill tonight!_  
_Show them all you're not the ordinary type_  
_Let's kill tonight!_

Arachnid was currently doing some kind of dance off with the other femmes. Against who? Knockout, Starscream, and GreenStripe. When DreamCatcher got close to Starscream, in an instant he had his hand on the inside of her leg, and one on her back, swinging her down and back up, where she spun away and put her hands together, her own heels clicking against the floor with the music.

_May your feet serve you well_  
_And the rest be sent to Hell_  
_Where they always have belonged_  
_Cold hearts, colder songs_  
_They will play us out_  
_With a song of pure romance_  
_Stomp your feet and clap your hands_

The six of them each stomped their feet and clapped their hands with the music, but while spinning around, trying to catch the other.

_Let's kill tonight!_  
_Kill tonight!_  
_Show them all you're not the ordinary type_  
_Let's kill tonight!_  
_Kill tonight!_  
_Show them all you're not the ordinary type_

Megatron watched as two of his leading decepticon warriors were quickly falling for two simple Eradicon femmes.

_Let's kill tonight!_  
_Kill tonight!_  
_Show them all you're not the ordinary type_  
_Let's kill tonight!_  
_Kill tonight!_  
_Show them all you're not the ordinary type_  
_Let's kill tonight!'_

The song was finished and Knockout was holding each of Sandstorm's hands. The two smiled at each other before a Miranda Lambert song came through.

_'You've got the bullets  
I've got the gun.  
I've got a hankering for getting into something_

Megatron saw two of the humans high five as the watched the four newly found romantics danced together.

_I hit the bottle, you hit the gas,_  
_I heard your 65 can really haul some ass._

_I'm feeling frisky, you're feeling good_  
_I guess the whiskey is doing what it should_  
_I got the cigarettes_  
_You've got a lighter_  
_And when the sun goes down we'll start a little fire_

_Ain't no use in trying to slow me down_  
_'Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town_

Sandstorm smirked beneath her face mask.

_Ain't you baby?_  
_I like 'em crazy._

_My reputation follows me around_  
_Just makes me want to give them more to talk about_  
_Let's go to town for a little while_  
_I'll be wearing nothing but a tattoo and a smile_

_Ain't no use in trying to slow me down_  
_'Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town_

DreamCatcher was now playing 'Catch me' with Starscream, always spinning away when he got close.

_Ain't you baby?_  
_You're kinda crazy._

_Come on!_

_I see the blue lights, we better run._  
_Throw out the bottle and I'll hide the gun_  
_If he pulls us over I'll turn on the charm_  
_You'll be in the slammer and I'll be on his arm._

_Ain't no use in trying to slow me down_  
_'Cause you're running with the fastest girl in town_

DreamCatcher and Sandstorm crossed paths and grabbed each others hands, spinning in place and throwing themselves at the opposite bot looking for them. Sandstorm into Starscream, and DreamCatcher into Knockout's arms. They pushed off and ran to their respective dance partners.

_Ain't you baby?_  
_Well I told you I was crazy._  
_No I ain't no body's baby._  
_Hey!_

_He's got the bullets_  
_He's got a gun_  
_I got the hankering for getting into something.'_

They finished the song laughing. Another song played directly after. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

_'Woah, woah, woah_

_ Woah, woah, woah_  
_ Woah, woah, woah_  
_ Woah_

Megatron thought it strange when everyone started singing this new song. How is it that they know the lyrics to these songs?

_ I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_ I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_ I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_ I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_ This is it, the apocalypse_  
_ Whoa_

Knockout was singing this, and everyone gave him quietness until the chorus hit.

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_ Enough to make my systems blow_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Everyone was singing now.

_ I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_ It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_ We're painted red to fit right in_  
_ Whoa _

_ I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_ This is it, the apocalypse_  
_ Whoa_

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_ Enough to make my systems blow_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_ All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_ Deep in my bones, straight from inside_ Starscream sang this part as Sandstorm and DreamCatcher sang in opera like harmony in the background.

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_ Enough to make my systems blow_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive'_

The song finished and everyone clapped and cheered at them as another song started. Same band, but a different song this time. Demons.

_'When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

A rather depressing song beginning.

_I want to hide the truth_  
_I want to shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_  
_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

Megatron decided he did not like this song. Why? Because it made him think of himself.

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Soundwave noticed Megatron's uneasiness towards the song. Could it be that maybe he DID have a spark!?

_When the curtain's call_  
_Is the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_  
_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you made_

It was not good. It was as if the music itself was screaming all the things he'd done wrong in his life. Maybe it was the tempo, the instruments, maybe it was the lyrics, but it filled him with an unknown emotion he hadn't felt before. No, he had felt it sometime, a long time ago. What was it though?

_Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't want to hide the truth_  
_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

...Guilt...

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

...Regret...

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_  
_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I want to save their light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

His mind swirled, but his soldiers did not noticed his pained expression. They were to busy reflecting on their own violent lives. The humans, who swayed to the beat, had no idea of the negative effect it was having on the cons until Arachnid flopped onto the floor, crying her eyes out. Another femme started crying too while trying to comfort Arachnid.

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

This was getting strange...

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Megatron had his hands to his head, trying to block the song from his ears.

_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't want to hide the truth_  
_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

Almost all of the present robotic company was either A) trying to get the song out of their heads, B) crying , or C) Both.

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_  
_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I want to save their light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide'_ As soon as the song was over, the four humans were clueless. Even _Soundwave_ had sat down and had his face buried in his hands. They searched for a more upbeat song, but found none that could clear the newly acquired mood. So maybe not an upbeat song, but one with a happy ending. Phil Collin's No Way Out. Hopefully it would work.

_'Everywhere I turn I hurt someone, but there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done_  
_ Of all the things I've hid from you I can not hid the shame_  
_ And I pray someone something will come to take away the pain_

_ There's no way out of this dark place _  
_ No hope, no future_  
_ I know I can't be free_  
_ But I can't see another way_  
_ And I can't face another day_

For reasons unknown this song was hitting Starscream extra hard.

_ Tell me where did i go wrong_  
_ Everyone I love, they're all gone_  
_ I'd do everything so differently_  
_ But I can't turn back the time_  
_ Theres no shelter from the storm inside of me_  
_ ooohhh oh oh oh _

It sounded so sad and it made the human girls feel bad about torturing them, but somehow the mood needed to be lifted. All the crying and energon tears now soaking the floor.

_ There's no way out of this dark place_  
_ No hope, no future_  
_ I know I can't be free_  
_ But I can't see another way_  
_ And I can't face anther day_

Alright, here it comes...

_ Can't believe the words I hear_  
_ It's like an answer to a prayer_  
_ and when I look around I see, _  
_ this place, this time, this friend of mine_

_ I know It's hard but you found somehow_  
_ To look into your heart and to forgive me now_  
_ You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends_  
_ You've given me the strength to carry on_

_ I see the path from this dark place_  
_ I see my future_  
_ And your forgiveness has set me free_  
_ Oh, and I can see another way_  
_ I can face another day_  
_ (I see the path) I can see the path_  
_ I see my future_  
_ (I see the future) I see the path from this dark place _  
_ I see my future_  
_ I see the path from this dark place'_ The girls practically jumped in joy as the sobs and crying stopped, replaced by heartfelt smiles and regret filled looks. Sarah was smiling in relief and sadness when she felt something grab her. Something cold yet warm at the same time. She looked up to see Soundwave's visor looking at her. Then, he pulled her closer to his chest and hugged her. It was rather awkward though, since she was tiny and he was big. He was about to put her down when something blue and pink fell towards him. Having his hands full holding Sarah, he used his tentacle thingies to catch the falling item. Said falling item was actually a pink and blue femme.

''Ugh, stupid, clumsy me! I should ditch these heels! Um, uh thanks whoever- Omigosh! Soundwave, sir, I apologize for bothering you!'' she said quickly, trying to save herself from being told to Megatron about her misconduct. He put Sarah down and took the femmes hands, at which Sarah let out soundless giggles. A recording of Megatron's harsh voice played.

''What is your designation?''

''Oh, um, SkyBlue. SkyBlue'' He said nothing, but he nodded and walked away.

''Um, okay? That was weird'' she looked at the humans, who all pretended not to know what just happened. Everyone gradually left for their quarters, intent on sleeping again whether Megatron liked it or not. The humans fell asleep on the console and Megatron debated on where to move them. The song still pounded slightly in his head, but it was minor enough to ignore. Soundwave, at the monitors and looking tired as hell, noticed Megatron's confusion and solved it by picking the girls up and taking them to his own quarters. They stirred a bit and Megan said something about a fluffy...Lizard? He shook his head and sat them on his chest after he'd laid down on his berth. Then, he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_I believe Soundwave should show emotions, at least more than he does in the actual show.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Madness! In this chapter we get to see what happens when the girls experiment with caffeine! _

_Warnings: Bizarre Soundwave behavior. May cause eye twitching, mental break downs, and/or sitting in a corner and talking to yourself about 'the little green men from out of your fridge' :)_

* * *

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to mix blueberry soda in with Soundwave's energon. It was supposed to be a simple, mindless prank. What evolved from it was a horrifyingly...emotional Soundwave? It was hard to explain to Megatron why his third in command was on the floor, pretending to swim, and blasting the Nyan Cat theme song through his built in speakers. Since Soundwave was currently 'busy', Starscream was monitoring the monitors(which were monitoring the behavior of the other cons(I like the word monitor!)) He recorded Soundwave's little break down and had to stifle laughter when the communications officer suddenly stood up and poked Knockout's ear fin thingy. With a short burst of laughter, he cringed( I know all of us have tickled someone's neck before. It was a reaction like that) Starscream smirked. He now knew Knockout's weakness. So did Kiwi. And everyone else in the room, who instantly told everyone in the entire ship. Sandstorm giggled before pouncing on Knockout and tickling him with no mercy at all. Kiwi removed her video camera from her pocket and recorded it as Starscream started helping. Soundwave began helping too, but with his tentacle thingies, there was no ticklish spot on Knockout's body that went untickled. Kiwi couldn't help it. She laughed as Knockout got a taste for revenge and practically jumped on Soundwave. It was an all out tickle war, which Megatron watched with amusement. A small smile flickered, but he quickly bashed it down. But someone's video camera had caught it anyways. She smiled herself when Starscream suddenly yelled out, through hysterical laughter, 'Not the wings!' Everyone had gathered at the door, peeking in. Some even came in and recorded it themselves. They were about to scream when Soundwave appeared in front of them but he pulled them all into a giant hug. Then he _skipped_ down the hall as the tickle war finally ended. The current tangled mess of limbs that each used to be connected to a single person was trying to pull itself loose. Once they all broke free, they looked at everyone surrounding them. The Vehicons, expecting a verbal and possibly physical thrashing, were not expecting to hear laughter. The four sitting on the floor were laughing at each other, remembering some of the facial expressions that bot had made. Megatron shook his head as everyone raced out of the room, curious as to what Soundwave was doing right now. He sighed, then got up to follow, unaware of the blinky red dot on the monitor that signaled someone was hacking the security systems...

* * *

_AUTOBOT BASE!_

* * *

Ratchet paused a moment to think if what he was seeing. The other autobots, plus humans, stared at the screen, watching what the decepticon security cameras had to say. It said some...interesting things. On screen, they'd just witnessed the tickle fight, and how Soundwave had suddenly ran off. What stood out were the four humans, laughing joyously, chasing after. They saw one of the girls(Sarah) try and jump on his foot. He slowed down so she could. She started climbing up his leg, side, and plopped onto his shoulder with a satisfied grin. Then, she beckoned forth.

''To the nearest forest, my good fellow. We shall own-eth the day!'' she said in a mock British accent. Soundwave charged fowards, playing the song she knew as 'CHARGE!' (the one that goes: Dun-da-dun-dun-da-dun-dun-da-dun-dun-dun-dun-da-du n-dun-da-dun-dun-dun-da-dun... Yeah, I don't know how to explain it. It's a commonly used ringtone). He weaved through crowds quickly, and she held onto his shoulder. He saw SkyBlue and B-lined towards her. She looked up in surprise as he suddenly hugged her. He grabbed her hand and they ran from the crowd together. Soundwave started playing the song 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. SkyBlue's face turned bright red as he pulled her closer.

'_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

The autobots' human friends snorted a bit when SkyBlue blushed like crazy. The autobots, however, were trying to process what was happening. And also why there were living humans aboard the Nemesis. Megatron walked on screen, holding a slightly pissed/ slightly amused Megan.

''The least you could have done was wait for me! I have short legs, Slender Man!'' Megan yelled at Soundwave, who waved like a spastic little kid.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

SkyBlue did not try and pull away, but she really did not want to be where she was. So many people were watching. Even though it was only a subconscious thing, she inched closer to Soundwave.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

Megan scrambled up Megatron's arm, down his side, down his leg, and then jumped the last five foot jump. It hurt her legs, but not enough to do real damage. Then she continued after Soundwave, who was running backwards.

_I want your ugly_  
_I want your disease_  
_I want your everything_  
_As long as it's free_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Suddenly, though the song was still playing, he formed a sentence with other people's words.

''You're- TO!- Slow!'' and with that he grabbed her bridal style and continued running.

_I want your drama_  
_The touch of your hand_  
_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

She was now blushing, and she could swear she felt it in her feet as well.

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want it bad, your bad romance_

She went limp with surrender. Sarah crawled onto SkyBlue's chest and looked her in the eyes with a maniacal glint in her eyes. SkyBlue did not know whether to feel terrified or extremely terrified.

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_  
_I want your love and_  
_All your lovers' revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

The autobots watched the exchange with confusion. What was wrong with Soundwave?

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

SkyBlue suddenly grinned as Sarah told her what was going on. Caffeine.

_I want your horror_  
_I want your design_  
_'Cause you're a criminal_  
_As long as you're mine_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)_

_I want your psycho_  
_Your vertigo stick_  
_Want you in my rear window_  
_Baby you're sick_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_  
_('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want it bad, bad romance_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_  
_I want your love and_  
_All your lovers' revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk passion baby_  
_Work it_  
_I'm a free bitch, baby_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_I want your love_  
_I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_  
_Et je veux ta revanche_  
_J'veux ton amour_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_  
_Want your bad romance!_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_I want your love and_  
_All your lovers' revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance'_ By the time the song was finished, the caffeine had completely worn off and he was all looking at them, silently asking what was going on. Megatron walked up to him, put a hand on his shoulder, and then promptly said.

''From now on, the humans are not allowed to get close to the energon. I can only imagine if this had happened to Starscream. Wait, Megan? Why are you looking so smug like that? I spoke to soon didn't I?'' he asked as realization dawned on him. Starscream suddenly flew by, yelling something about a guy called 'Jim Carrey'. He then tried to fly through the ceiling, only to crash into said ceiling. Megatron face palmed as everyone laughed at Starscream's plight.

* * *

_Loopy Soundwave is Loopy. And now, the autobots know the decepticons have humans aboard the Nemesis. Le GASP! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Sooo. Thank ye who have reviewed and followed and favorited. It makes me happy!_

* * *

The girls knew it wouldn't last. They were dragged on a long trip (five seconds through the groundbridge, actually) all the way to an unpopulated sector of South Africa. An energon mine was near by. As the four girls rode inside their guardians, the savannah was rolling by outside. Sarah spotted a pride of lions from inside of Soundwave -which would never sound right. When ever she imagined herself inside of Soundwave, she had the image of him eating her...somehow... So, usually she just left it at 'was with'. They started losing altitude and landed on the ground. He transformed and for a brief second she was floating through the air. He caught her and sat her on his shoulder. Everyone went into the mine. Well, everyone except Kiwi.

''I am NOT going in that filthy dirt hole! What if it collapses or something? Not to mention the mildew and moisture will RUIN my hair!'' she hissed. Knockout knew exactly what she meant, but he had to follow orders. He picked her up and sat her on his shoulder. But when Megatron was not looking, he whispered 'I know how you feel. Minus the hair' he added the last part with a small smile. She smiled back. It slowly got darker and darker, but then glowing blue light came from a tunnel to the left. They all walked into said tunnel gathered a bunch of bluey glowly crystal thingies. As they repeatedly carried the little crystals, Kiwi asked Knockout what they were.

''Energon crystals. A purer, more dangerous unprocessed energon'' he said simply. As they made it into the light though, the sounds of fighting could be hear. They made it out and saw the autobots and decepticons fighting. A girl with black hair and pink highlights could be seen darting through the battle. Sarah clung to Soundwave for dear life, hiding behind his neck where she couldn't be seen.

''Megatron, you will leave the energon and the humans here so we can claim them without losing anyone's lives.'' Optimus said in his loud, booming, heroic voice. Megatron snarled and lunged at him. Megan ran out of the way. Soundwave was hit and Sarah fell off! Megan screamed out Sarah's name as she fell. Soundwave, though falling from the blast, managed to grab Sarah and hold her close. She was rattled when he made impact, but nothing was injured severely. She clamored out of his grip and looked for his wound. It was a deep blast in his chest, narrowly missing his spark chamber. The autobot responsible- Smokescreen- tried to grab her.

''You're safe now!'' he said, trying to figure out why she was squirming. She wiggled free and hit the ground with a thud and loud crack. She stood up, against her arm's protest, and stumbled towards Soundwave, shaking his arm to get up. Knockout finally saw the fallen con and rushed over. Soundwave was loosing energon fast. Sarah sobbed a silent sob once, twice, before she got mad. No, mad was an understatement. Sarah was pissed off ,flying-off-the-walls furious .seething .rage , and hateful. She turned towards Smokescreen and started signing rapidly about all the terrible things she would do to him. Megan, Kiwi, and Stella also joined her. Stella growled like an animal, crouched low, ready to attack. Megan was translating Sarah, plus adding her own insults. Kiwi had a look mixed with disgust, hatred, and a maniacal glint in them, making it seem very likely that she would cut your guts out and strangle you with them. Which she probably would. Then, doing something that they had been known to do for years at school, they spoke all at the same time, saying the same exact things. Well, minus Sarah, but she was signing what they were saying

''_**You have turned us into what we hate most : Sterahsaurwian( a mix of all their names, plus SAUR to make it seem like a monster species or something. Eh...) You shall now suffer our endless berating, snarky comments, and physical**__**torture!''**_ They screeched in blind fury as they ran at Smokescreen. The Insecticons, seeing the girls rage, also got angry. They all charged at Smokescreen, and Smokescreen only. By the time they were finished, it was all Smokescreen could do to stand upright. There were multiple scratch marks that were human sized, plus there was some kind of pink goop in his armor( it was Kiwi's idea to spray Silly String on him). The four humans glared at the autobots before turning to Soundwave. Knockout was trying, and failing, to get him stable on the field. Megatron didn't know why, but seeing the girls despaired looks, he was fill with a new rage and charged at Optimus. After a moment, Optimus called for a groundbridge and they all ran through. Megatron ran over to Soundwave and called a bridge for them as well. Knockout and Megatron carried him through and into the med bay. Knockout locked everyone out, working desperately to keep Soundwave alive. Laserbeak squawked and flew down towards Sarah, who clung to the bird helplessly. They waited for two days straight without sleep until Knockout came out with a grim look.

''I don't think he's going to make it...'' Knockout said, not even caring about the energon on him or anything. He slide down the door and buried his hands in his face.

''I failed. As soon as he's a reasonable mech to be around, I fail! Why?'' he berated himself. Megan, Sarah, Stella and Kiwi exchanged glances.

''The autobots are going to help'' Megan said. Megatron looked at her with a look of disbelief and slight anger.

''And why do you assume that?''

''Because. One of their team did this, and as they are always so good and protecting people, so they will help'' Megan stated calmly, quite contrasting to her feelings. Megatron seemed to think, but knowing they truly had no choice, he gave in. Going into the monitor room, the summoned the autobots' frequency. Optimus himself answered.

''Optimus, how kind of you to respond.'' Megatron sneered, but stopped when he felt someone kick his foot. Sarah glared at him, arms crossed. She motioned with her hands to get to the point, and then motioned to her wrist, like an imaginary watch, then pointed down the hall to the sick bay. He nodded at her simple yet loaded answers.

''What do you want Megatron?'' Optimus asked, voice layered with suspicion and anger.

''I wish,for you to, erm, _help_ me-er us with Soundwave. He's in critical condition''

''I say let the con deactivate. If we helped him it would only cause more damage for us'' Arcee's voice drifted in. Megan stomped over to Megatron, climbed up him like a monkey, and got close to the monitor so that Optimus could see her. Stella, Sarah, and Kiwi followed.

''One of _your_ troops wounded him. Fatally. You always talk about good and helping people, so you _will_ help him or I swear you will regret the day you ever _pissed_ me off'' she growled, staring Optimus in the eyes. He paused and talked with his other troops. He returned and nodded.

''We will open a ground bridge when we receive your coordinates. Be ready for us. And Megatron? This best not be a trick'' the line went dead. Sarah hopped on multiple buttons, typing in their coordinates.

''How did you know where we were?' he asked her. She pointed to a built in compass in her backpack that automatically gave out its coordinates.

''Oh. Nice backpack'' he said simply. She sent the coordinates through while Knockout waited impatiently, watching his patient slowly get weaker. And weaker. And weaker. He jolted a bit when the autobot medic came in and nodded to him. Knockout nodded back, helping the autobot medic. Once again, the doors to the bay were closed, and everyone hovered outside. Jack, Raf, and Miko had insisted on coming, and were speaking with the other humans.

''So how did you meet the cons?'' Miko asked.

''Oh, you know. They showed up on the street and kidnapped us'' Megan said simply.

''So how did you stay alive? Did you fight back? Did you constantly have to hide?''

''We sang songs and got everyone to like us'' Stella said, looking at her. Sarah had said nothing- of course- choosing to stare at the door, willing good news to come from it. As if the doors had read her mind, the two medics came out, a relieved look on Knockout's face.

''He's...He's stable. He's going to make it'' Knockout said, picking Kiwi up and sitting her on his shoulder. He sat down beside the wall, listening to the humans talk, not even caring that their guardians were at war with each other.

''Hey, do you guys like Slash Monkey?'' Miko suddenly asked. Sarah nodded happily, signing about some of her favorite songs by them. Miko, to everyone's surprise, knew how to sign.

''You mean the actually have a song called 'I Don't Do Country'?'' Miko asked, shaking in excitement. Sarah nodded.

''Sweet! I'm going to find it and get everyone to have that as my ringtone!'' Miko jumped high in the air as Jack shook his head.

''Miko-''

''Jack?'' Megan asked, looking at the boy closely.

''Uh, yeah. I've already told you that''

''No! I mean, you go to Jasper High! I'm the weird girl who sits in the back and always talks to herself!'' Megan said, describing herself.

''Oh! You did look familiar! I never placed you though!'' he said. Megatron and Optimus glared at each other momentarily. They stopped when they heard feet coming towards them. SkyBlue, DreamCatcher, and Sandstorm were coming their way. DreamCatcher stopped by Starscream and sat down beside him, head on his shoulder. Optimus looked at Megatron who shrugged.

''Reformatted Eradicons'' he said simply. Sandstorm sat beside Knockout and Kiwi scrambled towards her.

''Hey Sandstorm!'' she said happily, hopping into the femme's awaiting hand. Introductions went around until everyone knew each other. SkyBlue walked into the sick bay and sat down on an extra berth, looking at Soundwave. She sighed as she tried to think of something to do to pass the horribly long wait for him to recover.

Back outside, everyone was talking. Only Megatron, Optimus, and Ratchet avoided conversation. They stopped when they heard someone singing softly behind the closed doors of the sickbay. Knockout opened them, but SkyBlue did not notice. She was to wrapped up in singing.

_'heaven's not enough  
if when you get there..  
just another blue  
and heaven's not enough  
you think you've found it  
and it loses you_

_you've thought of all there is_  
_but not enough_  
_and it loses you in a cloud_

_"there" most everything is nothin'_  
_that it seems_  
_"where" you see the things you only wanna see_

_I'd fly away_  
_to a higher plane_  
_to say words I resist_  
_to float away_  
_to sigh_  
_to breathe... forget_

_and heaven's not enough_  
_if when I'm there I don't remember you_  
_and heaven does enough_  
_you think you know it_  
_and it uses you_

_I saw so many things_  
_but like a dream_  
_always losing me in a cloud_

_cause I couldn't cry_  
_cause I turned away_  
_couldn't see the score_  
_didn't know the pain_  
_of leaving yesterday really far behind_  
_in another life_  
_in another dream_  
_by a different name_  
_gave it all away_  
_for a memory_  
_and a quiet lie_  
_and I felt the face_  
_of a cold tonight_  
_still don't know the score_  
_but I know the pain_  
_of leaving everything really far behind_  
_and if I could cry_  
_and if I could live what truth I did then take me there_  
_heaven goodbye'_ She finished singing and looked at the surprised faces of the surrounding cybertronians and humans-minus the girls. They always knew it was gonna happen. As if to answer what she wanted most, Soundwave twitched a bit before hit visor whirred to life. At first he didn't move, but his head moved towards her a replayed the last line of her singing.

'_Heaven Goodbye'_ as he looked around. He pointed to the autobots and tilted his head.

''Ratchet helped save your life'' Megan said, looking at the quiet con. He nodded before lying back down and sighing. He went back to sleep. SkyBlue walked out of the room only to be flooded by questions from Miko.

''Dude, did you just wake him up with a song!?'' she asked in awe. SkyBlue shrugged.

'I don't know''

''Well, now that he is stable and no longer comatose, we will be leaving.'' Ratchet said, and Knockout opened a ground bridge. The autobots walked through, but their humans lingered long enough to hug the decepticon humans. Then Jack, Raf, and Miko walked through as well.

''Well, this had been an interesting day!'' Stella said, tossing her hair and walking towards Starscream, who picked her up and went to his quarters. The humans departed with their guardians, except Sarah. SkyBlue remained too.

''Um, well I guess you can stay with me, unless you don't like crowded areas?'' SkyBlue asked. Sarah shrugged, signalling it didn't matter. SkyBlue picked her up and went to her shared quarters with the rest of her team. Then they both fell asleep.

* * *

_...Slightly depressing, slightly not chapter. What!? Megatron asked for help from his worst enemy and didn't even try to kill him!? We're all doomed!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! You all make me so happy!_

* * *

It had taken five days for Soundwave to completely recover, but he did. He was back to his old self in no time and acted like he had NDE's all the time.( NDE: Near Death Experience for those who don't know) He roamed sometimes, his mind getting the better of him, but for the most part he was pretty much the same. Megatron heard the sound of music and idly wondered what the girls were doing now. But then he remembered they were on a shopping trip with Knockout, getting the necessities that humans needed. He'd allowed them to pick their own food this time. So where was the music coming from? As he got closer, he could hear it clearly. It was the Vehicons.

''_Da da, da da, da da da da dada da, da da, da da, da da da da dada da_

_Shipwreck in a sea of faces  
There's a dreamy world up there  
Dear friends in higher places  
Carry me away from here_

_Travel light, let the sun eclipse you_  
_'Cause your flight is about to leave_  
_And there's more to this brave adventure_  
_Than you'd ever believe_

_Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
_Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_  
_'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_  
_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_  
_And take to the sky (you take to the sky)_

_On the heels of war and wonder_  
_There's a stormy world up there_  
_You can't whisper above the thunder_  
_But you can fly anywhere_

_Purple burst of paper birds_  
_This picture paints a thousand words_  
_So take a breath of myth and mystery_  
_And don't look back_

_Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
_Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_  
_'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_  
_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_  
_And take to the sky (you take to the sky)_

_There's a realm above the trees_  
_Where the lost are finally found_  
_Touch your feathers to the breeze_  
_And leave the ground_

_Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
_Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_  
_'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_  
_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_  
_And take to the sky_  
_(You take to the sky) (you take to the sky)'_ it was a touching, cheerful song. As much as he tried to deny it, Megatron thought the song was...nice. Nice. He hadn't used the word 'nice' in over three million years. And here he was, saying the word 'nice'. The Vehicons noticed him at last and discarded their homemade instruments and made a break for it. Megatron dejectedly kicked a box that had acted as a drum. Is it possible for him to be nice after so many years of being not nice? He sighed as he went back to the command room, where the girls were now trying to convince Soundwave to come to a place with them. Starscream, Knockout, DreamCatcher, Sandstorm, and SkyBlue had already been convinced. Soundwave kept refusing.

''Hey Megatron! Wanna co-''

''No''

''But-''

''No. No is final''

''Can you get Soundwave to go?''

''It's his choice''

Her shoulders slouched at his simple replies. She walked back to the others, trying to get Soundwave to come at least, that way he could record it so Megatron could see it. Megatron suddenly reappeared beside the group, everyone jumped. Everyone but Soundwave.

''Come on Soundwave. We'll both go if it will make them shut up about it'' Megatron said. Soundwave nodded. Sarah went up to the console and put in some coordinates for the ground bridge to open up. The swirly magic portal thingy appeared, and they walked through.

''Welcome Home, Megan'' she said to herself quietly. Soundwave looked at her. The girls drew in deep breaths of the crisp, mountain air before starting to walk. The bots followed behind. As they made it to the top of the mountain, they gasped at the view of what could be seen. A long, winding river ripped through the vegetative landscape, and the mountains reflected in the glimmering clear water. A small herd of deer grazed lazily in a field, and a coyote and her pups stopped by a small tributary. The sun was at just the perfect angle to make light flutter through the trees in the form of golden rays. On a high rock directly beside them, Soundwave noticed marks in it. Leaning down for a better look, he saw six names carved into the rock with a rock.

Megan, Stella, Sarah, Ariana, Kiwi, and Becca. Best Friends Forever! Below it, another inscribed message sat.

Becca, our dear friend and sister, died today. At only nine years of age, the pneumonia had already sealed her fate. It was just a matter of waiting. From this perch the six of us would often camp and look at the grazing deer and wandering cougars. In her memory, we buried one of her most prized possessions beneath the old willow tree at the edge of the river. 

Megan, Stella, Sarah, Ariana, and Kiwi. 10/13/07. RIP, dear friend.

Ariana has left this world. Why did she have to die too? By the hands of another man, the life was drained from her body. The world is cruel, and has sent another whirl wind towards us. In the flesh, we stand as four now. But in soul, we are still six. Some day, hopefully far from now, we shall be friends together once more and sit on this ledge, watching the days go by in endless beauty. Megan, Stella, Sarah, Kiwi... 6/20/09By now everyone was reading the inscriptions. Megatron looked back at the girls, demanding an explanation.

''The explanation is written in front of you. We simply wanted to come and visit the graves we gave to their most prized possessions. Come, we will show you'' Megan said before slowly climbing down the ledge and walking into the field. The deer, a bit startled by the giant robots, took off, but slowly came back out. The group went under a large weeping willow, where Kiwi pulled a small spade front the trunk of the tree. A small shoebox with a Ziploc bag over it was also pulled from the tree's trunk. Kiwi opened the box, showing them all the pictures of the many good times they'd had. There was a picture of Kiwi and Becca opening two large speckled boxes at Christmas Time was displayed. Kiwi lingered on the photo, the memory flooding back. They were five years old in the picture.

''_**Kiwi. KIWI! Santa came, Santa came!'' Becca jumped on her younger-by-two-seconds sister. Kiwi groaned, but then came awake at full speed, almost knocking Becca off the bed. They were both dressed and running towards their parents' room at breakneck pace, jumping up and down on the bed. Their parents woke up and laughed at the two hyper children.**_

_**''Behave or Santa might not come next year'' Mom had said. She had Egyptian features, such as tan skin and jet black hair. Deep, dark brown almost black eyes looked out. Her dad only laughed. Dad had red hair and pale skin covered in so many freckles he looked like a giraffe. His eyes were a soft blue hue that looked out with joy and wisdom. They had grabbed the largest two presents, the ones they knew the other sibling had gotten for them. Becca grabbed the present from Kiwi and Kiwi the present from Becca. They started tearing at the pack and pulling out the contents. Becca had gotten her a red and black outfit and red hair dye. There was also a card inside and a necklace. Said necklace was small with a little quartz crystal on it. There was also another charm hanging from it. A locket with a picture of all six girls in a clumsy group hug. She put it on immediately. Becca's present was similar, but instead of a quartz crystal there was a small hour glass with pink tinted glass. It had glittery blue sand that sparkled in the light. But when you held it to your face, the sand drained out and there was a small crystal heart inside it. It also had a locket with the same picture.**_

_**''Oh, Kiwi! I'll be wearing it when I die! And then, I want you to bury it beneath the w-i-l-l-o-w'' she spelled it out in a whisper. It was a secret place her parents didn't actually know about. They always said they were going with Sarah's parents to see her grandma in the mountains. In reality, they were sneaking into the woods to gaze out at the view. Kiwi smiled at her sister.**_

_**''Hopefully that will be a long time from** **now''**_

* * *

Kiwi smiled at the picture while rubbing her finger against the necklace that Becca had given to her. After they finished looking through the box, Megan took the spade and dug up a Ziploc bag. In it was the necklace Kiwi had given Becca. In another bag pulled from a different hole, Stella held up a bag with a baby brush tied to a necklace chain. It had been Ariana's. After looking over everything, they decided to go back. None of the cons said anything though as it felt like it would break the heartfelt mood they all held. So, they all went to bed.

* * *

_In case you couldn't tell, Becca was to Kiwi as Breakdown was to Knockout. Ariana was like Arachnid, only with less of a stab-you-in-the-back personality and more of a If-you-hurt-my-friends-I-will-kill-you personality.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Hiyo_ peoples! Finally found a way to update on a mobile device! 8D Anywho, to everyone who followed/faved/reviewed in my absence, I hug you!_

* * *

Knockout looked left and right and left again before running right. Ducking down beneath a control panel, he clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle laughter. He looked out slightly and spotted Arachnid clinging to the ceiling in a corner, also trying not to laugh. The four humans had cleverly suggested that everyone play a game. Soundwave wanted hide and seek. Starscream wanted tag. Megan solved that problem easy.  
"Hide and Tag"  
"Huh?" Had been everyone's response.  
"Hide and Tag. A mix of both games. Everyone hides, just like in hide and seek, but when you're found, you have to try and get away and hide again from the person who is 'It'" she explained. Everyone agreed to this.  
"Alright, one,two, three: NOT ME!" everyone but Megatron yelled not me. Of course he had no idea he was supposed to yell not me. He was then deemed 'It'. And so, the game began. Knockout waved slightly at Arachnid. She flicked her head at him. They heard a girlish sound that was a cross between a scream and laughter. They heard Megatron yell 'you're it' and then silence once again. Who had he found and tagged? The answer came in the form of solid black legs. Deadzone. She crouched down in front of him, blocking his exit. "Boo" she tagged him, then took off. Arachnid was still hiding when Knockout suddenly tagged her. She jumped down and took off after him, but he was long gone. Looking around, she tried to listen for any sounds at all. Nothing. Suddenly the overhead speakers whirred to life and an earth song began blaring. 'Born to Be Wild'

_Get your motor runnin'_

_Head out on the highway_

_Lookin' for adventure_

_And whatever comes our way_

_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace_

_Fire all of your guns at once_

_And explode into space_

_I like smoke and lightning_

_Heavy metal thunder_

_Racin' with the wind_

_And the feelin' that I'm under_

_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace_

_Fire all of your guns at once_

_And explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child_

_We were born, born to be wild_

_We can climb so high_

_I never wanna die_

_Born to be wild_

_Born to be wild_

__As the song played, Arachnid spotted Soundwave, who was completely oblivious to her. She jabbed him( not harshly though) in the side and yelled out tag. He spun around and tagged her right back. This went on for multiple seconds before Arachnid jumped away and took off. He followed until another target was spotted. Starscream. Veering off, he batted the seeker on the back of his head before spinning and running to another part of the ship. Starscream looked around, searching for a target. Seeing none, he went to search for one. Spotting Dreadwing, he ran by him at break neck speeds, slapping his arm and yelling tag. Dreadwing smirked before chasing the seeker. The game went on for hours until everyone had been tagged at least twice. The girls grinned when the spotted Megatron smiling, not caring who saw. Sarah looked over at Soundwave and were holding hands. Kiwi suddenly declared she was hungry. The girls could concur. Knockout drove them through the groundbridge and to a fast food place called KO Burgers. Megan ordered what everyone wanted, and counted out the money to pay for it. Pulling up to the window though, she gasped.

"Jack?! I didn't know you worked here!"

" oh, hey Megan, Hey Stella,Kiwi, and Sarah" they all replied with heys of their own. They chatted for a few minutes until someone else pulled up. Then they went back to the ship.


	12. Chapter 12

_Last chapter was short, I know, but at least it was a new chapter. So, here is the newest installment of The Weirdest Story On Earth... I meant to say Soul of Music. _

* * *

Stella sat on Starscream's shoulder as he watched the monitors for any energon signals. It was exciting at first, but it got really boring really fast. As her mind began try and fight off sleep, her imagination ran off hand in hand with insanity, while sanity laid battered and broken and thrown in a dumpster. Old songs began to rise in her head, songs she'd heard when she lived in Tennessee. Johnny Horton was among them. Ah yes, music from the sixties. Nothing like it. She used to get picked on by the other kids her age. That is until she met Megan. Megan had bashed them down when they insulted her. Literally. They had big knots on their heads when they went back home.  
" you ought not let those jerks talk to you that way, especially over something as awesome as music. Age and style mean nothin', music is music. Name's Megan, you?"  
"Uh, Stella" she answered hesitantly. No one had ever looked at her with anything other than to glare and mock. The only friend she'd ever had changed horribly and called her a 'white trash nothing'. Since then no one even bothered saying 'hi'. Her parents weren't much better, caring more about getting high than anything. This was a change. She slowly came back to the present and realized Megan had been talking.  
"Oh, um, sorry, could you repeat that?" She asked.  
" I said 'do you play an instrument?'"  
"The I can sing" she said.  
"Cool! I play guitar and mandolin, though I look weird when playin the mandolin. Wanna hang out at my place later? I've got a wicked music room. But, uh, are you offended by alcoholics and drug addicts?"  
" no, why?"  
"Eh, my family isn't on parents of the month list"  
" he, you ought to meet my family."  
And thus, a lifelong friendship began. Needless to say, they were six years old then, and were now sixteen, fighting, singing, and having a blast in an intergalactic war that has been going on for millions of years. She was shaken from her thoughts when an annoying beep sound started. Seeing it was a new energon signal, he sent a group of miners towards it before retiring to his quarters setting Stella in the corner of the room were she liked to sleep. It had a few blankets bundled up to create a nestlike bed. She was out like a light in seconds.

* * *

Kiwi growled as she kicked a stray bolt across the ground. There was absolutely nothing to do. Knockout had kicked her out of his lab, declaring he needed privacy. Shortly after, Sandstorm had walked by. Sighing, she went to see how the insecticons were doing. She walked in and was greeted by two slim femmes , one orange with black swirls, the other black with blue swirls. Butterfly wings dropped from their backs. Ah, the reformatting plague had reached the insecticon hangar. They introduced themselves, black and blue being Midnight, and orange and black being Mariposa. So Kiwi talked with them all night. By three in the morning, they were all asleep.

* * *

At eight in the morning, Soundwave decided to wake everyone up with a song. A special song he did pick. One that ultimately would be stuck in everyone's heads for the next few weeks.  
'

_Now red solo cup is the best receptacle_

_From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals_

_And you sir do not have a pair of testicles_

_If you prefer drinkin' from glass_

_Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable_

_In fourteen years they are decomposable_

_And unlike my home they are not foreclosable_

_Freddie Mac can kiss my ass, woo!_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

Let's have _a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,_

_Proceed to party, proceed to party_

_Now I really love how you're easy to stack_

_But I really hate how you're easy to crack_

_Cause when beer runs down, in front of my back_

_Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky_

_But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten_

_Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written_

_On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin'_

_On them, to help me get lucky_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,_

_Proceed to party, proceed to party_

_Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow_

_But only you red will do for this fellow_

_Cause you are the Abbott into my Costello_

_And you are the Fruit to my Loom_

_Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic_

_More than amazing, you're more than fantastic_

_And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic_

_When I look at you and say:_

_"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup (No, no, God no)_

_You're my friend, yea (Lifelong)_

_Thank you for being my friend"_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,_

_Proceed to party, proceed to party'_

Yup. Nothing like a good ol' drinking song to wake everyone up. That day everyone was in a very upbeat walked in and heard a continuous hum that sounded similar to Red Solo Cup. Sarah shook her head and silently laughed at the silliness that typically came from the song. She had the video programmed into her iPod. The very iPod she had dropped in the toilet, dropped in the street and cracked it, dropped it into her fishtank but it refused to stop working. Yeah, sure you had to constantly have it plugged up and have a constant electrical flow and it had packing tape on it so it wouldn't cut her and you never knew how long it would last, but it did still work. She walked over to Soundwave and climbed up him until she was on his shoulder. He glanced at her and then redirected his attention back to the monitors. She didn't know how he didn't get tired of staring at monitors all day. After ten minutes, her mind wandered similarly to Stella's. She remembered how all four of them had met back home, in Kentucky. More specifically, how she met Kiwi. When she met Kiwi, you would not have known it was Kiwi. She was the kid that always got into trouble, loved to fight if the person deserved a good butt kicking, and would rather splash in the mud than in the tub. She used to play softball and more often than not she was responsible for the winnings. She also rode horseback, at the same stable Sarah did. She could still talk then, but she was still very quiet and shy. She was always the good girl that never broke the rules, tried to avoid fighting but would if need be, would get dirty but always took a shower afterwards. She took dance classes after school. So how Kiwi and her be came friends was anyone's guess. It happened one day when Kiwi's horse suddenly spooked at a snake like shadow. Kiwi had been taken by surprise and was hanging on for dear life, barely on the horse's back. Sarah, thinking fast, took a trail that bled into the one that Kiwi was on. She took her horse faster and got right beside Kiwi's horse. She snatched the reigns and pulled hard. The horse snorted and slowed, and finally stopped. She mumbled soft words to him that helped calm him down.

"Kira, get down and remount on Coconut. " she didn't know Kiwi's nickname yet, so she called her Kira. Coconut was her horse, a flea bitten brown white horse. Kiwi, still shaken, listened to her. Sarah held the reigns to both horses and led them back to the main group. After making sure they were alright, the group started walking again, but Sarah and Kiwi had traded horses.

"So, uh, Sarah. Thanks for helping me back there. I didn't think you were brave enough to do something like that"

"that's what most people think of me. Of course, that's how I am for the most part. My parents don't like rowdy and rude kids"

"you callin me rowdy and rude?" Kiwi asked testily.

"What!? No! I mean, that's not what I meant!"

" Relax! I already know I am. "

"Oh, um, okay. So, Kira's a pretty name. Unusual. "

"Yeah. But most of my friends call me Kiwi. That is, if I had friends they would call me Kiwi"

"Okay Kiwi! So, what made you get into horseback riding?"

"oh, you know..."

and so, another lifelong friendship began!

she could also remember when they met Megan and Stella.

School Hall: Sarah ran down the hall with tears streaming as Kiwi covered her back. She wasn't watching where she was going and bowled into Megan. Getting up and gathering her books, she tried to rush to class but Megan grabbed her arm.

"Hey! What's the rush?" She asked. Sarah hurriedly explained that the local bully had pulled her hair and called her rude names and stuff. The usual. Megan stormed over there while Sarah stood with Stella, both watching. Just as Kiwi was pounced on and the guy raised his fist, another fist hit the back of his head. Megan lifted Kiwi up and they stood in defensive positions.

"Now if worst comes to worst, go for the throat-" Megan started, but was cut off by Kiwi.

"-and don't let go until the body stops shaking" she smirked at Megan, who could only do the same back. With a battle cry, they charged mercilessly into the fray. Within five minutes tops the bullies scattered and the two girls stood proudly, daring someone else to challenge them. And then, somehow, all four of them were pulled into a group hug by Becca and Ariana, who came out of no where.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi! New chapter up and running! Okay, to the story! __  
_

* * *

Megan ran into the control room Giggling like mad. Suddenly the overhead speakers whirred to life as the awesome song started playing over the overhead speakers. It was really loud and really annoying, yet within one minute of the song everyone was dancing. Not organized or practiced dancing. Dancing like swinging your arms madly to kill a bug that isn't really there. It did not take long at all for even Megatron to start dancing. Megan noticed and asked. He had an expression of amusement and fear.

"It's so annoying! Yet I don't want you to turn it off! Why?!"

"the joys of doing an Internet! Almost like the nyan cat!"

"The what?!"

"that annoying little song Soundwave kept playing when he was cranked up on caffeine!"

"Oh! Okay! Hey, how long is this?"

"ten hours!"

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry! We don't have to watch the entire ten hours! Actually, Kiwi's looking for a new song right now!"

suddenly, Marvolous Breadfish started playing. Arachnid walked in and looked around with an almost lonely look on her face. Sarah notices and signs 'what's wrong?'

"Oh, you know. I'm a sadistic bitch who killed the only person actually willing to talk to me. "

'oh...'

"So, I have decided that I am going to find his body, try and download his memories and personality and place them in a new body!"

'Um, good luck?' Sarah could only guess who she was referring to.

Breakdown.

So, Arachnid was going to try and bring Breakdown back to life. This is going to be good, maybe... Arachnid walked out of the room, no doubt to her lab to try and locate him. After a lot of hacking, Arachnid got the wanted results. MECH had Breakdowns's body. She had to get it back if she was to accomplish this... So, she pinpointed the location but she knew she would need back up. Time to try and patch things up for good. So, she did what she must.

"Arcee, I need your help"

* * *

_short chapter and maybe a cliffhangerish thing. I want to bring Breakdown back and this fic is crazy enough to be able to do it!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Last chapter was so extremely frickin short, so I hope I make up for it in this chapter!_

* * *

Arcee shook her head as soon as she closed the comm. frequency. There was not a chance in the entire universe she would ever help her, not after what she did to Tailgate. And not only that, Arachnid was asking for help to bring Breakdown back to life. Nope, no way... But Arachnid had seemed truly genuine in wanting to make amends with what she'd done. But she was a con. Cons are sly like that. There was no way to know if she was truly lying.

_And no way to know she isn't lying_, a voice in her head said. Arcee came to a decision. She was going to risk it. Why, she had no idea. But she was going to. She entered the groundbridge coordinates to the outskirts of the MECH base and looked around for Arachnid. Arachnid was there, waiting for her. As they crept forward towards the main entrance, they stealthily disarmed and dispatched the four guards there and rigged the cameras to not notice. Then they entered. Slinking through the shadows, they went unnoticed until they entered the experimentation lab. There, Silas was watching as Breakdowns's body was slowly reassembled. Arcee choked a gag at the shape his body was in. They charged their weapons and charged forward, taking everyone by surprise. As the blaster fire echoed more people piled in, but were easily overcome by the two elite femmes. Soon only Silas and a few fighters and scientists were left. They chose a knowledgeable retreat. Arachnid and Arcee loaded up Breakdown's body onto a transformer sized stretcher and Arachnid summoned a groundbridge. Skyblue and Sandstorm, who were in on her project as well, opened it for the two. The four femmes took him to Arachnid's lab and began poking and priding in his head. Luckily Silas hadn't removed his memory card or his personality chip. Arachnid prepped a protoform and uploaded the memories and personality into it before sending an electric jolt to activate the protoform. In a way this would be a clone of Breakdown but at the same time not. The form Theban to morph into the large and bulky form of the bold brained warrior. Yellow eyes flashed open and Breakdown was in the place of the protoform. Arcee gasped before requesting to go back to base. The three femmes left, leaving Breakdown and Arachnid. Breakdown looked at his body and felt his missing eye, but it was no longer missing. He looked around and dully noticed he was in Arachnid's lab. Then he noticed the femme herself and growled as his last memories surfaced. Her removing almost all his limbs before snuffing his spark. She simply sighed and closed her eyes, waiting. Oookay, definitely not normal Arachnid behavior. She opened her eyes and glanced at him. She's lifted her head and watched him, waiting for a reaction of some sort. Tired of waiting, her mouth said the first thing that came to mind.

"Knockout has a sparkmate" she blurted. Breakdown seemed to react to this, cause he cocked his head to the side, and then, as he was about to ask something, 'Numa Numa' poured through the speakers, causing both to jump.

"Uh, yeah... There are also four humans aboard who are not to be squished or the insecticons will hurt you. And no, I did not order them to do so. They're developing minds of their own. "

Breakdown nodded, still trying to process what was going on.

"Why am I alive?" He asked. His voice was the same as before.

"I downloaded your memories and personality into an unused protoform and charged it."

" Why bring me back to life after killing me?"

" um... Becaaauussseee we needed a warrior like you around. "

"Oh. Megatron ordered you to do this"

"yeeeeaaah no. He has no idea about this. "

yeesh, she was acting like a fool. Why? No idea. She shook her head rot clear an unruly thought that had wormed its way into her brain.

_You're in love_~

Impossible! Besides, he'd never like her back after she, you know, tried to kill him. Did kill him! She shuffled her feet nervously, one of her extra limbs twitched on her back in uncomfortable awkwardness. He simply stared at her, debating whether to forgive her or pound her into dust. Well, she had brought him back to life. And, when he thought back on it, he had initially started the fight. And he would have killed her too had the roles been switched. So, he forgave her. Though he held this in for a moment simply because of her expression. She looked so much like a child waiting for punishment after doing something she shouldn't have. It was, in all honesty( in his mind at least), actually quite adorable. She glanced up at him again and he cocked his head. She looked away quickly.

"Well, um, I guess we should go tell Megatron that one of his top warriors is back online. " she said, trying to find a subject. Another awkward silence. Then he stood up and they walked out of the door, her leading the way nimbly, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, or specifically a someone behind her. Sandstorm shuffled by and grinned at the two.

"Who was that?" Breakdown asked. His voice made her jump and make a squeak sound.

"Uh, Sandstorm, a reformatted Eradicon."She answered. She then proceeded to tell him of all the new happenings on the Nemesis since his...departure. He took it in slowly, but his mind froze when he stepped into the common room. Soundwave and a small blue and pink femme( Skyblue, from what Arachnid told him) were holding hands, four human girls were up on a table surrounded by Vehicons, telling jokes, and most scary of all, Megatron was smiling. Not smirking, not grinning evilly, but simply...smiling. It was all to surreal. Arachnid tapped his hand, motioning him to follow. She walked up to Megatron -didn't bow or salute or anything- and said "Your finest warrior has arisen". He looked up at him, did a double take, then narrowed his eyes.

"Arachnid , is this actually Breakdown or some crude trick?"

"actually Breakdown"

"Good enough. Breakdown, you can go see Knockout if you want. I'm sure he needs to loosen those vocal chords up a bit"

Breakdown was slightly confused about the vocal chords bit, but realized the point of what he said minutes later. Knockout had let out a shrill scream that shook the entire ship. Then he hyperventilated a bit as Arachnid and Sandstorm explained what happened. Knockout nodded happily at the end that his friend was alive, then promptly passed out. Breakdown shook his head. He had a lot to get used to.


	15. Chapter 15

_Just got back from 4-H camp! I have lame, corny songs stuck in my head! Okay, to the chapter...moose, alpaca , moose moose, alpaca, UNICORN_~

* * *

There are multiple things that Arachnid didn't like. She did not like working with others, she did not like the autobots, she did not like humans, she did not like Arcee, and she DEFINITELY does not like love. Yet it seemed to be floating around the nemesis like skunk smell. Starscream and Dreamcatcher, Knockout and Sandstorm, Soundwave and SkyBlue, and now ... Herself and Breakdown. No, they hadn't talked since the day Knockout passed out, but she really wanted to talk to him. He probably hated her though. She shook her head and sat down. She heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sandstorm"

"Come in"

Sandstorm peeked in the room before entering. The door, of course, snapped close behind her. Sandstorm grabbed a storage bin and sat down on it.

"Hey girl, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Sandstorm said much to quickly. Arachnid raised an eyebrow.

"What's going oooon?"

"There's another dance party tonight"

"so...?"

"And Breakdown doesn't have a dance partner"

"uh huh?"

"And he asked if you were coming!" Sandstorm screamed before running out of the room to gossip to the other femmes. Arachnid sat there a minute before realization hit her like a brick wall. She could not go to that party. No way, not a chance! Having to face an entire crowd that already knew what she'd done to him before!? No way! She looked around frantically , hoping for a place to hide. The door opened as someone came in.

"Uh, Arachnid? Is it, um, alright if I come in?"

she stayed quiet, hoping he'd leave. Fate was not on her side as the box she was leaning on gave out and she fell down to the ground, splayed on her back, looking up into curious golden optics.

"Do you need help finding...something...?" He asked, Somewhat surprised. She bit her tongue to keep from squeaking as she stood up. She looked at his face and turned away quickly.

"Um, no, I found it. It's ,ah, this thingy, uh, right here?" She said, picking up a random piece of scrap metal.

"Riiiiiiight, okay... So whatcha need it for?"

"uh...craft project!its for a craft project!"

He only shook his head, disbelieving.

"Are you going to the dance party?"

"un, no, why?"

"just curious" he said before walking out of the room. Arachnid watched him leave, chewed her lip, then ran out of the room. What the heck? She didn't actually have to dance. She walked into the room and almost immediately ran into something. Someone specific. Someone who goes by the name Breakdown.

"Oh, I thought you had a craft project?"

"Oh, um, I decided to do it tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay then. Hey do you have any idea what a Dancetron is?"

"a midnight party"

"dance party?"

"yep"

"Do you dance?"

"sometimes..."

"I find that slightly hard to believe."

"I know. Hey, um, do you dance?"_ Way to be discreet, Arachnid_, she thought to herself.

"no, I'd be much to clumsy. Besides, I don't know how"

luckily for Arachnid( for unlucky, she was still unsure) Kiwi hopped onto his shoulder and grinned.

"It's easy. Just watch what everyone else is doing and repeat the motion" she said before hopping onto a passing vehicon's shoulder. Breakdown watched everyone dance. The song playing ended and switched to One Direction.

_You're insecure, _

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or,_

_Don't need make-up, _

_To cover up, _

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough,_

The two were pushed together by the crowd. They soon started dancing together.

_Everyone else in the room can see it, _

_Everyone else but you_

They were the center of the crowd, a bi opening just for them had opened up.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know oh-oh!_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If you only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know oh-oh!_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_But that's what makes you beautiful!_

Megatron smirked at the two. Another relationship begun during the human's time on board.

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-ong_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your ey-ey-eyes_

Arachnid laughed as Breakdown made a funny face and crossed his eyes.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

The song was quite fitting as everyone watched the two dance and laugh.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh-oh!_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know oh-oh!_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_But that's what makes you beautiful. _

The song finished and the two ahad intertwined fingers and Arachnid was balanced on one foot. Everyone clapped and cheered. Kiwi squealed like a little girl and so did the other femmes. And so, the two were together, even under the circumstances of their pasts. The rest of the night went by all to quickly. Soon, the girls were asleep and Megatron was carrying them to his own quarters. Shortly after, he was asleep as well. It was three in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi! Still have corny 4-H songs in my head, so this chapter will be dedicated to them. But there's also a real song in here._

* * *

Megatron awoke to the sound of guitars, flutes, and harps once again. It had been a while since the girls themselves had sung a song. Mostly it had been the original songs coming over the loud speakers. He hadn't realized it before, but he quite liked the girls singing and had missed it.

_Do you believe in magic?_

_In a young girls heart_

_How the music can free her_

_whenever it starts_

How very fitting a song four the four. It was Megan singing lead and Kiwi and Stella sung backup.

_And it's magic_

_if the music is groovy_

_It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

He stretched and got up. He walked into the common room and joined the small crowd that had formed around them.

_I'll tell ya about the magic_

_It'll free your soul_

_but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_

Knockout also joined the crowd, slightly Depressed look on his face.

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose_

_If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_

_Just go and listen_

_It'll start with a smile_

_It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try_

_Your feet start tapping_

_And you can't seem to find_

_How you got there_

_So just blow your mind_

_ If you believe in magic_

_Come along with me_

_We'll dance until morning, just you and me_

_and maybe, if the music is right_

_I'll meet ya tomorrow_

_so late at night_

_We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see_

_all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah_

_ Do you belive in magic? Yeah._

_Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul_

_believe in the magic of rock n roll_

_Believe in the magic that can set you free_

_Ohhhh, talkin' bout magiG_

_Do you believe like I believe?_

_Do you believe in magic_

Knockout smiled before walking away with the same haunted look on his face. Starscream followed, curious to what was wrong.

"Me and Sandstorm had a fight. She said I was vain and narcissist and cared more about my paint job than our relationship. I tried to argue, but the truth is... It was true." he sat down and put his face into his hands.

"Why don't you tell her that?"

"I did. She just stormed out the room. She told me unless I changed my ways our relationship was over"

"then change your ways!" That was not Starscream's voice, but Megan's. She sat down beside him and looked into his red optics. He considered her words.

"How?"

"That's up to you. I can't tell you how, because I'm not the one with a problem. Just...try" she said before getting up and walking away. He tried to think of ways to save their relationship, but kept coming up short. He sighed, shook his head, and tried to continue thinking.

"Your using your head" Hardshell's voice rang out as the insecticon leaned against a wall across from him.

"Yes. I have to think of a way to save me and Sandstorm's relationship"

"When you look at her, your spark flutters and you feel more at peace with everything than anytime else"

"Well, yeah, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"it means you are trying to think of an answer, when you've had one all along. Listen to your spark. your spark will tell your mind to tell your mouth what to say" Hardshell said before walking away. Knockout had to give the insect some respect. Dispute his seemingly lacking intelligence, he had wisdom beyond his years. Knockout nodded and stood up. Then, he went to find Sandstorm.

Sandstorm rolled her orange optics when she saw Knockout approaching. She went to stand up and walk away when he grabbed her wrist.

"Sandstorm, I- I need to tell you that you are my world and I wouldn't be able to live without you. I will admit, I am vain and narcissist , but if it means I can be with you, I can change my ways. Just, please Sandstorm. You may not need me, and I definitely do not deserve a femme like you, but I need you in my life. Please, just, forgive me?"

he had said this quietly so that only she could hear it. She rolled her eyes.

" yeah, really? I doubt it"

" well then, let me start by throwing away my pride and dignity" he smirked before standing up on a table in the common room.

"Hey everyone! Guess what? I'm a rude, narcissist ass who used not care about anything but saving my own rear! But when I met Sandstorm here, she sent me into a brick wall that hurt like hell! But you wanna know something? She's the greatest girl in the whole wide world and I'd do anything for her" he announced to everyone. Sandstorm gaped at him before it turned into a sort of wide mouthed grin. Sandstorm hopped onto the table beside him and gave him a hug.

"Forgiven?"

"only slightly. I'm stilled pissed"

"Close enough" he said as he hugged her back. Megatron's voice soon rang through everyone's comm.s and they flinched slightly at his voice.

-There's a new energon signal located in the state of West Virginia. Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Arachnid, SkyBlue, Sandstorm, Dreamcatcher, Greenstripe, the four human girls, Mariposa and Midnight will be accompanying me to scout the area- he said. It was a large crowd, but a crowd that could probably stand to be together a few nights. Everyone called upon gathered at the groundbridge and walked through. As they scanned the area, Megan started humming a song that the other humans seemed to know. They hummed it together, but none actually sang.

"What are you humming?"

"4-H songs"

"What?"

"never mind"

"Hey, can you teach us the lyrics?" Greenstripe asked.

"Sure. Repeat after me!" Megan sang and everyone echoed.

M_oose, alpaca, moose moose, alpaca, UNICORN! Moose, alpaca, moose moose, alpaca, bison. Moose, alpaca, moose moose, alpaca, and bird_~

they made funny hand gestures as they sung. They repeated that song three times before singing another. The next song was 'A Boy and A Girl'.

_A boy and a girl in a little canoe with the moon shinin' all around_

_And as they paddled their paddles, you couldn't even hear a sound_

_And they talked and they talked till the moon grew dim, he said you gotta kiss me or get out and swim_

_So whatcha gonna do in a little canoe with the moon shinin all around?_

they sung that verse once and then repeated it.

_A boy and a girl in a little canoe with the moon shinin' all around _

_and as they paddled their paddles, you couldn't even hear a sound_

_and they talked and they talked till the moon grew dim, he said you gotta kiss me or get out and swim_

_So whatcha gonna do in a little canoe with the moon shinin all a, boats floating all a, girls swimming all around_~

The super silly and quite entertaining songs continued for the next few hours until they found what they were looking for. They walked into a cave thing and almost instantly were greeted by the bright blue crystals.

"Bingo!" Stella declared from her perch on Starscream's shoulder. Little did they know that two pairs of eyes had seen everything- including the would be embarrassing song Fest.


	17. Chapter 17

_I can't help but realize that my fic has become less of an awesome actiony story and more of a sappy useless romance novel. So, to make up for it, have some violence! And a slightly spooky ending. The voices in my head told me to do it! They tell me everything!_

* * *

Bulkhead and Bumblebee called for backup to help with the latest energon mine. Usually they would wait until it was mostly unoccupied, but circumstances prevented the autobots from waiting any longer. The groundbridge opened up and the others walked through, including Ratchet. Miko also came, against orders. After a moment of arguing, Raf opened another bridge and they sent her back through. The autobots moved towards the cave with purpose, slowing only for stealth. As soon as they'd out maneuvered a few guards, they entered the cave. Quickly assessing how many cons were present, they moved forward once again. And then, all at once, they charged. The decepticons quickly his the humans in a safe place before engaging.

"Why Arcee, how grateful I am you helped me to rescue dear Breakdown. For a short while we had lain our differences aside. But now, considering you charged us, I'm afraid I can't say that anymore" Arachnid jeered as she swiped at the cyclebot. Arcee was quick though, and dodged the blow easily. Arachnid had anticipated this, and quickly jabbed in a weak, unprotected spot on her side. Arcee gasped as energon started dribbling from the wound before full on pouring. Arachnid chortled evilly before turning to someone else. Bumblebee. But, fortunately for her, the camero was being taken down easily by Starscream, and Knockout battled Ratchet and Smokescreen alone. Seeing as Breakdown and Bulkhead were already in a fighting match, Arachnid decided to help out Knockout. Maneuvering over, she dropped down and the four started an all out war among themselves. Sandstorm joined shortly, and the autobots were forced to back out. But everyone was still fighting when everyone heard a scream. A stray shot from Smokescreen had blown the rocks up around the humans, and Kiwi was lying in an awkward position against the wall. Blood poured from an open wound on her forehead, and her eyes had a sort of glazed looked in the. A small sharp rock was embedded into her side and she was breathing raggedly. The autobots pushed the decepticons back before rescuing the humans and taking them back to base, along with enough energon for a month.

* * *

Kiwi blurrily opened her eyes and groaned when a wall of pain hit her sides and head. She realized that the optics she was looking into were not Knockout's, but autobot Ratchet's. She could hear very clearly Megan in another room yelling to take them back to the decepticons.

Damn, it takes a lot to get her that loud. Wonder what they said.

* * *

"You fragging scrap piles no good for nothing rusted bolt cutters stupid rubber chicken men! If it weren't for you autobots, Kiwi's head wouldn't have needed emergency medical care! Now you take us back to the decepticons right now!"

"or what? You going to beat us all with bunny slippers?"

"how bout a brick upside your head! If I remember correctly, your the freaking numbskull that blasted us in the first place!" Megan screamed. Starscream would be proud. Stella was proud. Smokescreen withered a bit at the bitter reminder that it was his fault that all four of them had at least one scrape. Sarah was steaming mad, almost flowing with hatred towards the autobots. After much more argument, Kiwi began refusing medical help from no one but Knockout or Sandstorm. Sarah didn't even try to hide the snarl on her face, Megan was storming back and forth on the catwalk, muttering curses under her breath, Stella was currently trying to listen to her iPod, blaring aggressive rock music through the speakers. It quickly became clear to the autobots that the girls were not going to open up and accept their rescue, so-though unwillingly-they opened up a groundbridge, but just as they were walking through,Miko ran in and screamed 'wait!'

"What?"

"how about you spend the night and we can all stay up late and watch movies and play games and tell spooky stories and stuff!" She exclaimed. Megan considered this, then gave in.

"One night. Any more than that, I will pull out your optics" she addressed the autobots. The nodded in agreement when a comm feed started buzzing through the monitors. Cautious at first, Ratchet opened it and was greeted by the image of Knockout and Starscream arguing over who would talk to the autobots. An insecticon suddenly joined the argument, but it was solved when Arachnid pushed them all out of the way and approached the monitor, but was shoved away with an oomph.

"HowisKiwiisshealrightdidshesurvivetellmetellmetel lmetellmeTELLME!" Knockout started yelling. After a yelling match between everyone's counterparts, and a bit of confusion from everyone, the decepticons disconnected and the base was filled with awkward silence.

"Sooo...now what?" Smokescreen asked. He was immediately yelled at by the three girls( not including Miko) to shut up. He did so bitterly. The girls all looked at each other before evolving into a random fit of giggles. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Girls"

"what's wrong with girls?" Arcee asked.

"Uh, nothing. It's just most of them act like, well, that" he said, pointing at the five girls merrily talking about nail polish.

"Oh, well when referring to that, I can understand." the girls giggled a bit more before Raf asked what typically happened on the Nemisis.

"Um... Well, Breakdown and Arachnid are the latest romance couples"

there was a chorus of both laughter and 'Ew's.

"Ninety five percent of the Vehicons and Eradicons have reformatted or repainted. They've even renamed themselves"

" heck, even some insecticons have reformatted." Kiwi added. Megan nodded before continuing.

"Dreadwing hates snakes. Sarah had a toy snake and was playing with it and he screamed like a little girl and ran away"

Cue the snickering.

"And STEVE1 has an odd obsession with pinecones."

"Pinecones?"Bulkhead asked. He knew what they were, but why would a vehicon have an obsession with them? Yet another curious aspect of the decepticons rank.

"Yeah. Oh, and did you know Starscream used to be a scientist!?" Stella asked. Optimus and Ratchet nodded, while the others shook their heads.

"So do you know if they're planning anything dangerous?"

"the only dangerous thing they're planning is poking their own eyes out with sticks" Kiwi said. Arcee nodded, starting to wonder if the decepticons were a stable faction any longer.

"Um, hey! Watch this!" Kiwi said, plugging her video camera into the computer console. The videos of every crazy thing that had happened so far. The tickle fight with Starscream, Knockout, Sandstorm, And just about everyone else, the hyped up Soundwave and Starscream, how Starscream started impersonating Jim Carrey and succeeding. How at the first dancetron Arachnid had danced all night long and even the video clip of Megatron smiling. Now _that_ had minds failing. Megan grinned and stuck her tongue out at Smokescreen, who childishly returned said gesture.

"Spooky stories?" Miko asked. Everyone agreed.

"Alright, who goes first?" Megan asked. Miko was the first to suggest a tale.

"Kitsune. The many tailed fox. In ancient Japan, and some crazy people now, people used to believe that the kitsune was to companion to the gods. Well, this is just a story passed on through my family, one Kitsune got tired of being a pet, air being a messenger. So, he broke free and became a sly fox. The Kitsune can get up to nine tails, the more they have the older, wiser and more powerful the fox is. But this kitsune wanted more power, so he began killing other foxes and stitching their tails next to his own. They say that if you met this kitsune personally, you are doomed to a life of poor living"

"whoa. Hey, I've got one" Kiwi said. She was granted permission to tell her tale.

"Well, in the town I used to live in, way down south in Kentucky, there was a local legend of a lone wolf that had survived for so many years. Every year men would go out and look for that wolf, but they never returned. You see, some people think the wolf isn't surviving, but is already dead. It eats the spirits of other creatures and howls into the night after each kill" she finished with a creepy, almost real sounding howl that echoed through the base. And, as if on cue, the power went out. Apparently, one lightbulb to many had been screwed into place in the town of jasper, so the entire county was experiencing a blackout. Sarah whipped out a flashlight from her backpack and shined it around. Everyone was there. It took about ten minutes of awkward stumbling and lots of swearing before someone managed to fire up the emergency generator. The base was cast over with silence since the generator only powered the lights and the humans refrigerator. Of course, you could hear the hum of the fridge and the lights and generator, but it was still an eerie silence. It was the sounds you hear in horror films. Sarah shivered and Raf whimpered.

"I have a story" Megan said in a slightly nervous voice. The place was scary at night, but add no power? It was freaking terrifying!

"It's a spooky story. Now whether it was a ghost or not, Im not sure, but it did happen to me. I lived on a small cattle ranch a few miles north of the town Kiwi lived in. Like most of the ranchers in the state, we all rode either horses or AMV's around. I chose horses. Well, I was riding MoonLight down to the creek to get some water and we both heard what sounded like a wolf howl. Yup, a direct spin off from Kiwi's story, but it actually happened. Of course, my ever loyal horse _bucked_ me and I went crashing down into the water. Moonlight went running off away from the sound, but I never saw her again. My uncle Ricky and one of his friends went out to search. The weren't the superstitious type or anything, they figured it was just a coyote. Ricky's friend fell down a ravine and broke his neck. The next week, uncle Ricky's body was found floating down the river, bite marks in his neck that perfectly matched the jaws of a wolf" she finished the tail with a completely sincere and honest looking her face.

"I can vouch for that. I read about it in the newspaper" Stella said, and Sarah nodded in agreement, but pointed to the TV. Then, they all heard laughter from deep in the base. Let's just say doors were not needed as everyone ran through the walls.

Back where the laughter originated, William Fowler and two soldiers had just shared a joke. They'd come in from the back entrance since the front entrance was electronic. They walked into the common room only to see giant transformer shaped holes in the wall.

"Why does this remind me of Scooby Doo?" One of the men said. The other simply laughed as Fowler looked out through the holes and saw the tiny dust clouds of retreating vehicles. He only shook his head and sighed.

Megan and Jack were both sitting in Optimus( though she hated wording it like that. It sounded like he'd eaten them) as he pulled onto the open road. The other autobots followed closely behind.

"so where we going?" She asked. Jack shrugged and Optimus didn't answer. In all honesty, he had no idea. As they approached the town of Jasper, no lights were on. It seemed like a-

"ghost town" Megan and Jack said at the same time.

Suddenly, Kiwi's voice came through the radio. Turns out the comms had been open all along and they could hear everything everyone else said, but no one had really talked other than them.

"There are plenty of old mining towns up north. Why don't we go ghost hunting!?" Kiwi said, voice laced with excitement. Soon, the excited chatter between her and Miko via comm could be hear, and the other girls pitched in too. Even Raf seemed into the idea. Ratchet wouldn't admit it, but his interest was also perked by this. Everyone except Optimus and Jack seemed into the idea. Everyone listened to Optimus though, and he decided that they wouldn't go and everyone got quiet. Everyone except Megan, and of course , Kiwi. The two loud mouths of the century.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'Majority trumps minority'? Everyone outvoted you. We kinda have to go!" Kiwi said. Ratchet warned her to be quiet. Of course, more likely than not he would have had an easier time teaching a brick wall how to rollerskate.

"Yeah. And honestly, why not!? What's wrong with a little ghost hunting? Or... No...don't tell me... You are chicken" she said the last part in a manner similar to the 'U.S.A.' Chant. Optimus slowed down considerably, and Jack feared the worst.

"Autobots, change course North." he said in a tone that sounded more like 'challenge accepted'. Megan smirked. All in a days work.

The group pulled into a small clearing about a mile from an old ghost town. The humans climbed out before the autobots transformed. Miko had a grin on her face the length of Texas and California put together. They started walking forwards until the town came into view. As they walked into town, they all couldn't help but shiver at the feeling they were being watched. The human children broke up and went with their respective guardians, while Megan went with Optimus, Kiwi with Ratchet, Stella with Bee and Raf, and Sarah with Miko and Bulkhead since Miko was the only one who knew sign language other than Sarah's friends. As the groups went along towards different parts of the town, Optimus and Megan went straight towards the town central: the mayor's office. Optimus suddenly got a slightly distant and faraway look and then Megan jumped when a middle aged guy appeared beside her, with a red shirt and blue jeans. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Optimus?"

"my holoform. It allows us to better blend with the human society, or in cases like this enter buildings."

"Oh. Okay" she said before opening the door. They both felt a gust of cold air hit them. Megan cracked her neck to the side before entering. Optimus followed. Megan pulled out her iPod and opened up her voice memos app and started recording. Optimus looked at her strange when she started asking questions.

"Is there anyone here with us?" He was about to answer her when a sudden thudding noise made them look towards the clerks office. They walked into the room and Megan started coughing as the dust entered her lungs. When the dust cleared, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Was that you that just made that thudding noise?"

Optimus looked at her and made a confused face. Once again, the thudding noise sounded.

"Do you have a name?"

thud.

"Did you die here?"

Thud.

"Did someone kill you?"

Gunshots. Megan screamed and they both dropped to the floor, only to realize nothing had changed. Megan stopped recording and played the track back. It repeated her questions, and it recorded the thud noises. But most ominous of the recordings was when she asked for a name. It had sound sort of like a whisper, so she rewound it and held it close to her ear. She rewound it again and held it up to Optimus' ear.

"Is it just me, or did it just say _Jericho_?"

"it said Jericho" Optimus answered. Then, the gunshot sounds and the thud went off again. It did not take them long to realize that the thud sound was actually a 'body' hitting the ground.

* * *

Over with Kiwi and Ratchet the two had entered an old saloon. Kiwi had sat down at the piano and was playing Moonlight sonata. Ratchet watched as she removed herself from the seat and pulled out her own iPod(not unlike Megan's) and pulled up a 'ghost observer' app.

"Hey, it might look fake but it's proved accurate I don't know how many times"

Ratchet looked at her then began thinking : what did she do in life? She began asking questions like Megan had, but asked silly ones too.

"So how's the food? Can't be worse than McDonalds. Talk about greasy!"

or

"So how is the afterlife? Work a lot of overtime?"

"What are you doing, Kiwi?"

"talking to the dead, what's it look like"

"do you really want me to answer that?"

"I'll get back to you on that!"

A single plink of the piano was heard before the Moonlight Sonata began gently playing again. They both stared at the piano a moment before the ghost observer went crazy and then her iPod crashed. Kiwi, though slightly disturbed, pulled a dollar out off her pocket and sat it on top of the piano. Then she looked at the seat.

"Have no idea who you are, but good job!" She said before the two of the about broke their necks to get out of the building.

"Did you seriously just give a ghost a tip?" Ratchet asked. Kiwi nodded. They both turned pale when the sound of a more upbeat western tune and people dancing started up. Ratchet went back to his robot self and picked her up before running, hoping to find someone else.

Bulkhead, Miko, and Sarah were all hiding. Apparently the owner of the small house hadn't appreciated visitors and had ran them out by physical pain.

"Is he gone?" Miko squeaked.

"I think so. Lets go" Bulkhead said, picking both girls up and running. He slammed right into Ratchet, who immediately noticed the scratches and blood on the three of them.

"What happened?"

"oh, you know, angry old man ghost"

"hey, who votes we all find Optimus and Megan and get the hell out of here?" Stella asked as she, Raf, and Bumblebee approached. Arcee found them too, and they set out to find the last two of the group, who was looking for them. Optimus' comm suddenly pinged and Fowler's voice came through.

"Prime! The town's got juice again, so get on back here! Oh, and why did you run out of base like bats outta hell?"

Optimus stopped walking and stared into space before laughing. Everyone looked at him as he told the others what had really happened at base. Everyone felt like an idiot. The went back to base and went to sleep. Every light in the building was left on and kept on for the next week.


	18. Chapter 18

_The last chapter? Call it crack. Don't ask where I got the idea, all I know is one minute I'm watching SyFy Wednseday and then...poof! Ghost chapter! Okay, this chapter's speed up to July4th. Since it really is the Fourth of July , I figured I would update with a special chapter dedicated to the holiday. So, onward we go! _

* * *

Megatron could not understand the significance of this holiday. He could not understand it at all. No matter how many times Megan and the other girls tried to explain it, he could not understand the point of setting bombs off in remembrance of a war. Most wars you would want to forget in his mind. Humans are strange. It was six in the morning, and somehow he had let the girls talk him, Starscream, Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave, SkyBlue, Arachnid, Sandstorm, and Dreamcatcher and Greenstripe to willingly walk into the autobot base without hostile intentions. Of course, the autobots had been untrusting at first(who could blame them?) but had eventually calmed down. Megatron was still confused if he respected the humans because of their sly and deceptive methods, or if he despised them. Either way, all of them were awake at five in the morning and were apparently going to watch the fireworks in the town the girls used to live in. They chose that location because it was discreet enough for them to be able to transform, but populated enough for their holoforms to mingle in with the crowd. The autobots parked in town, since they were designed to be able to float among the humans, but the decepticons had his in the woods and their holoforms had come with the autobots. It was extremely early, and no life seemed to be floating around the streets. The girls seemed eager though as they rushed down the bank to the side of a river. The girls had warned Jack, Miko, and Raf to wear something they could get wet in. All the humans splashed into the water and splashed around in the dull morning light. The holoforms of all the bots and cons simply stood at the side, watching in case something happened. Soon, traffic started coming and going. Cars started parking here and there and people started setting stands and stages up. Everyone got out of the water and dried off. The girls drug Miko around to everyone of the stands as Jack and Raf followed. Lucky for them, they weren't recognized by anyone. Soon the kids each had a bag of popcorn, a can of soda, and a huge bag of cotton candy. Then, they walked about a mile into town and started 'flea-marketing' as Megan dubbed it. Everyone had bag fills of trinkets, decorations, and things they didn't really need by the time evening fell. Then, they headed towards the bridge and got spots directly over the middle of the river. After admiring the nature and landscapes for a moment, everyone jumped when a loud bomb sound went off. The autobots and decepticons looked around wildly and the humans simply laughed. Then they pointed to the sky. As another bomb sounded off, the air was filled with a beautiful pink light show. Two booms one right after the other sounded off and the sky exploded with red and greens. As everyone watched with awe, they couldn't help but feel a ray of peace. Megatron wanted the war to be over, but who's to say it wasn't already? They were all standing here, side by side with the humans, and not an ill word had been exchanged. Everything was at peace. He exhaled slowly as he thought of the golden age on cybertron. This was not the golden age, and as long as humanity continued there would be more wars, but all wars eventually come to an end. He looked at the little romances that had been happening with his troops, and at the autobots who seemed so happy that no one was trying to kill anyone. As he contemplated this, the fireworks finale began. He looked at Optimus.

"Optimus"

"This war has gone on long enough" Optimus said, taking the words right out of the warlord's mouth. Megatron nodded.

"Let it end tonight, before anymore lives are lost."

"Till all are one" Optimus said, finishing the war with four single words. All the other autobots, and decepticons, and their humans had heard and they all silently cheered in victory. Megan started singing.

_"Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light. _

_O'er what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming_. "

By now the other humans had chimed in, creating a sort of harmony

_"Who's broad stripes and bright stars_

_Through the perilous fight_

_O'er the ramparts we watched_

_were so gallantly streaming_"

Almost every human on the bridge had started singing, creating what would have been called a heavenly melody as more and more people started singing.

_"And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air_

_gave proof through the night that or flag was still there_"

Quite possibly every person in the county had started singing.

_"Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave_"

And Megatron knew what the meaning of the holiday was.

* * *

_And that is the last chapter of 'Soul of Music'. I will be continuing it in little one shots, but this is the last official chapter. _


	19. Tobuscus is Contagious

_Well, hi! My first oneshot that i promised at the end of soul of music! :) So, here ya are!_

* * *

**Tobuscus Is Contagious**

Megatron woke up to singing. Not the first time, of course, but this time the song made absolutely no sense.

''Chicken nugget biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.

Nugget biscuit, nugget in a biscuit!

Nugget biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.

Dip it all in mashed potatoes!

Nugget biscuit nugget in a biscuit,

nugget biscuit nugget in a biscuit!

Nugget biscuit nugget in a biscuit

dip it all in mashed potatoes!

Dip it all in mashed potatoes.

Then, dip the mashed potato covered chicken nugget biscuit in the barbeque sauce.

Yum yum Gimme!'' The girls, as well as Breakdown, Knockout, and Starscream, sang over and over again. Up on the screen, Soundwave had a weird animation that illustrated their words.

''WHAT are you guys SINGING?'' he asked.

''It's Tobuscus! He. Is. AWESOME!'' Stella yelled before resuming her singing. He listened for about five minutes, got irritated, and then, strangely enough, it started to become catchy. And catchier. And catchier.

* * *

Ratchet opened up the live video feed and was greeted with a blast of noise. He saw Kiwi's face suddenly show up in front of the camera.

''Hullo! Are Miko, Jack, and Raf in?'' she asked.

''Not currently, why?''

''Just curious''

''What, is that...Megatron?'' Ratchet asked. Kiwi moved, revealing the rest of the room's occupants. There was Megatron in all of his evil glory...singing something about Chicken Nuggets. Kiwi snorted.

''Yup, that's Bucket head''

''I heard that'' Megatron said.

''You were supposed too!'' Kiwi said as she hung up. Bee tapped him on the shoulder.

**:: Why were you listening to Tobuscus?:: **he asked in his weird beeps and whirrs.

''Who?''

**::Tobuscus::** he walked over to the monitor, pulled up the human search engine 'Google' and typed in Tobuscus. He clicked on a video, and the exact same song that the decepticons had been singing streamed through the speakers. Ratchet closed the site, wondering why they had been singing such a weird song.

* * *

Miko walked into base after school, only to have her ears immediately perked. She inched towards the Medbay and heard Ratchet humming something. Something _very_ familiar.

''Mini Minotaur Song!'' she exclaimed suddenly. Ratchet jolted.

''What?''

''You listen to Tobuscus! Have you heard his song 'Do you like my sword?'''

* * *

Jack and Raf had slightly horrified looks as they saw all of their guardians having a ball singing Tobuscus songs. Optimus was the only one not singing. He looked like he was fighting a grin. What surprised them even more? The live feed of the decepticon warship, and its occupants singing with them. Except Soundwave and Sarah. The were controlling the music. Jack and Raf finally gave in and started singing along.

* * *

Agent Fowler found himself humming to himself as he returned to his main headquarters. He had just finished a routine trip to visit the bots and was greeted with quite a silly sight. But now, he also knew there were four new humans that knew the bots and cons existed. The war was over, yes, but they still had to remain secret. At this rate, though, everyone would know. As he hummed, more people gave him glances and he heard a few people snicker. Then, strange of all the things, they started singing along.

* * *

If you were one of the common citizens in Jasper, Nevada, you would never know why the entire town had suddenly developed what many of the locals had dubbed 'Tobuscitis'. Everyone had developed a strange, contagious urge to sing Tobuscus songs. And, therefore, they did. It was finally interesting in the small town of Jasper.

* * *

_This actually happened with a group of my friends. We actually did name is 'Tobuscitis' _

_Yeah... Search Tobuscus on Youtube. He is funny!_


	20. Tobuscus is Contagious continued

_I has a request! Aliright, someone( saying someone cause I can't remember their username XD) asked me to do Tobuscus's -(according to my grammar teacher, that is proper grammar. :/...) Literal Trailers. So, I will do just that!_

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the first Tobuscitis outbreak. Of course, when people like Miko, Stella, Megan, Kiwi, and Sarah decide to have a 'girl's night', things are bound to change...

* * *

Ratchet woke up late at night to the sound of music softly playing.

''_Metal letters Lions Gate._  
_Clouds in background dissipate._  
_Cue black transitional fade._  
_It's Daft Punk costume contest day. _  
_Teleport behind the doors._  
_Teleport again once more._''

He knew he'd heard that voice before. Tobuscus?

''_Daft-not-so-punk if they open doors._  
_The crowd demands an encore._  
_Don't nod you crazy white boy._''

He stepped out into the main room and the screens were powered up, and a video was playing. It looked like a movie trailer, but Tobuscus was narrating it.

''_Hologirl's not as good as a blow up toy_  
_Worst timing to cut to children._  
_Probably should rewrite that joke _  
_but until then watch the dinnertime _  
_Hologirl become a real girl _  
_and raise her hand._  
_"'member that one time?"_  
_Flashback: Crackerjack prize. Army cab ride._  
_Graffiti warning sign. _  
_It's dessert time._  
_Bless them scouts._  
_Girlscouts... are illegal._  
_Morgan Freeman faces consequences._  
_White Anglo-Saxon Protestants._  
_Pull him up the stairs as Katniss_  
_stares in horror cut for suspense_.''

It was so oddly stupid, that he found himself smiling and hanging on every word.

_"Ohmygah!"_

_"If you sneeze on me _  
_I'll take a bath with you sometime."_  
_"ACHOO, BOOYAH!"_  
_(hot gasp)_  
_"No, I won't let her._"

Sometimes human humor was weird, but he snorted a bit. By now,Bulkhead, Bee, and Arcee had joined him.

''_If you'd look through my eyes, _  
_you'd know that those eyes were mine..._  
_cause of the blonde hair on the sides._''

That made no sense whatsoever.

''_Drum of drama._  
_Lady Gaga thinks she has hand puppets._  
_Launch some fake fireworks,_  
_spit some real fire._  
_Cop a feel. _  
_Flamboyant host propose a toast._  
_Strike a dramatic pose._''

Optimus was awake now as well, watching with amused optics.

''_Things are catching fire (like the title)_  
_Turn._  
_Hold the bird in front of fire_  
_(like the movie poster)_  
_Burn the flag. Cut to:_  
_Girls talking 'bout boys... that they're gonna kill_.''

That was harsh.

''_No matter how fast they run,_  
_they're still gonna burn with fiery passion._  
_Every Revolution._  
_Hold him back, run._  
_Where'd his shirt go?_  
_Does she have telekinesis? _  
_No._  
_Begins with a spark._  
_Let's draw on 3._  
_1. You cheated!_  
_Just... do it._  
_The Hunger Games: Catching Fire_  
_Mockingjay on Sauron's Eye._  
_"Eh?"_  
_"Tobuscus. Mm."_  
_"Ah! Tobuscus!"_  
_They all hope they can survive until _  
_November 22_  
_in theaters and IMAX _

_#TheSpark_''

When it ended, they heard snickers from down the hall. The culprits had been discovered.

* * *

For the next few days, the illness Tobuscitis rose from the grave, but was terminated soon afterwards by a mysterious force... called 'Gangnam Style'.

* * *

_The literal trailer they watched was_

'**LITERAL The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Trailer**'


End file.
